


The Illumination

by jamartinauthor



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Anti-Winx, Negaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamartinauthor/pseuds/jamartinauthor
Summary: When the three schools of Magix accept three strange, new students--by the names of Voltatious, Miranda, and Psycharmi--the Winx find these three are the targets of a dangerous power, and an even more dangerous foe.





	1. The Illuminates

The Illumination  
A Winx Club Fanfic  
Part 1: The Illuminates  
When she was a young girl, Bloom witnessed something strange. After a restless night of nightmares and anxiety, she woke up and walked to the window. She opened it up and looked outside at the twinkling stars. Suddenly, a flash of bright light lit up the sky like a firework.  
Only much brighter, completely white, and lasting a little bit too long. It was bright and beautiful, but it didn’t hurt her eyes. In fact, looking at it made her feel peaceful, quiet, and honestly kind of sleepy. Yawning, Bloom climbed into bed and fell deep asleep.  
She had nothing but sweet dreams for the rest of the night.

Seventeen years later, Bloom, now a fully grown young woman, was sitting on the bus with her five best friends on a ship, on their way to Alfea. “I wonder what this urgent matter is that Faragonda wanted to talk to us about?” She asked Flora.  
Flora shrugged. “I hope it’s nothing bad. She sounded pretty grim over the phone.” Kiko was lying in Flora’s lap while Flora scratched his ears. “I wonder if our Butterflix powers will be strong enough to deal with this.”  
Stella looked in the mirror. “Whatever it is I hope it doesn’t ruin my makeup! School hasn’t even started! I know we’re teachers now but this is ridiculous!” She laughed and shrugged. “Though it will be nice to get back to my designing!”  
“I calculate a 65% probability that Miss Faragonda is going to inform us of an ancient, powerful magic we must retrieve and an 85% probability that an evil doer wants to possess it.” Tecna calculated, while typing on her phone.  
“Whatever it is, we’ll be ready for it!” Aisha fiercely stated. “We’ve beaten every threat the magic dimension has thrown at us. The Trix, Darkar, Valtor, the Wizards of the Black Circle, Tritannus, Acheron, Kalshara, and the Trix again. Hopefully for the last time.”  
“Considering that they were sucked into limbo, I think that was the last time,” Bloom sighed with relief. “I don’t think I could handle seeing Icy’s sneering face anymore.”  
Musa, who’d been listening to her music, looked at Bloom. “You seem tense,” she commented, handing her the headphones.  
Bloom put them on and relaxed to the music. Her friends smiled at her and she handed the headphones back to Musa. “Thanks, that really helped.”  
“We’ll be landing in a moment, ladies,” Brandon said over the intercom.  
“Thank you, sweetie pie!” Stella called. The girls waited as the ship landed; when they were on the ground Stella gave Brandon a big hug and kiss.  
Griselda walked up and cleared her throat. “While that is very sweet, Miss Faragonda called you to Alfea for a very important reason, and she is waiting for you in her office.” The winx girls jumped, but quickly followed Griselda into the school.  
“Any chance you’ll tell us why she called us in?” Aisha asked.  
Griselda adjusted her glasses. “I’m afraid I’m not sure, myself. Miss Faragonda and the other headmasters were extremely cryptic about why they needed you, except saying that you six needed to come in immediately.”  
Around the corner, the winx girls saw the specialists, the two paladins, and Daphne waiting for them in front of Faragonda’s office. Walking up, Daphne said, “Thank you, Griselda, I’ll take it from here.” Griselda nodded and walked off as Daphne gave Bloom a hug.  
The winx greeted their boyfriends as Bloom asked, “Do you know what’s happening, Daphne?”  
“Sorry, Bloom, but it seems this is a matter of utmost privacy,” Daphne apologized. “All I know is that it has Faragonda and the other headmasters terribly worked up. While I don’t wish to assume the worst, it makes you wonder what the problem might be.” Daphne walked up to the door and knocked.  
From inside her office, Miss Faragonda called, “Come in!”  
As the group walked inside, Sky put his hand on Bloom’s shoulder. “I’m sure that everything will be fine. The six of you are the Winx, I don’t think that anything that goes up against you will have a chance!”  
Bloom kissed him. “Thank you, Sky,” she said.  
In Faragonda’s office, Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin were gathered around Faragonda’s desk, looking grim. However, Faragonda mustered a calm grin. “Hello everyone. I’m very glad to see you all. We apologize for the inconvenience, but we have important news to share about this year’s new students.”  
Griffin cleared her throat. “Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain will each be receiving one of the three royal siblings of Minerva.”  
Nearly everyone gasped, excluding Bloom and Musa. Bloom asked, “Wait, who?”  
“I’m with Bloom on this one; I've never heard of a world called Minerva, much less its royal family.” Musa commented.  
“And for good reason,” Saladin replied. “The realm of Minerva is extremely closed off; many are unaware of its existence at all.”  
“Girls, it is rare for even one member of the Minervan royal family leave, much less three. And the fact that they are enrolling as students is even more rare. Minervans generally educate themselves.”  
“We do not know a great deal about them, but we will tell you everything we do,” Griffin assured.  
Little did they know that the situation was more dire than it seemed.

“Find me the Trix, my darlings,” a woman in a dark hood whispered to her golden bracelet. The bracelet had three ovular gems: one green, one blue, one red.  
The gems glowed and each turned into a small ring of light in their respective colors. The rings flew through the forest and the woman followed close behind it to the Magix underground world.  
The creatures saw her as she floated by, but didn’t do much more than hiss at her as she passed. Under her hood, the woman smirked. She was more than used to this reaction by now. The rings stopped in a single, large empty cavern. The rings began spinning, creating a large, rainbow vortex which shot out three individuals: the Trix, still fused with their bonded fairy animals.  
As the Trix laid on the ground, still disoriented, the rings grew large. Each one flew above one of the Trix, drawing the essence of the fairy animal from her. The rings then flew back to their master and became her bracelet again. Floating above her hand was the residual magic that had been drawn from the witches.  
“Good job, my darlings,” the woman muttered.  
When Icy finally gathered herself, she stood up and glared at the woman. “Wait, who are you?”  
“Someone you owe a debt of gratitude,” the woman told the Trix. “If not for me, you would still be trapped in limbo.”  
Stormy stood up. “We don’t owe you anything,” she hissed, shooting a lightning bolt at the woman.  
The woman chuckled as the magenta-colored orb absorbed the attack. “My my, I was expecting more from the famous Trix. A shame, too. I was going to help you boost your powers!”  
As Stormy prepared to attack again, Icy snapped, “Wait!” she looked at the woman curiously. “What do you mean exactly?”  
The woman grinned and turned the three orbs into bracelets much like her own, only with one gem each. “I can give you the power of Wraithix and boost your powers beyond belief. All I need is the promise that you’ll you’ll work for me.”  
“Boost our powers?” Darcy asked. “How do we know these Wraithix work?”  
“I’ll prove it with my own Wraithix,” the woman chuckled. “Name any person or individual, and my darlings will defeat them.”  
Unanimously, the Trix shouted, “The Winx!!”  
“Very well. As I recall the Winx are receiving some very important siblings today; might as well hit nine birds with three stones.” She chuckled at her joke. “If I can prove that the Wraithix is powerful enough to win against these Winx, you will accept my power and help me. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Deal?”  
Icy turned to Darcy and Stormy. Each of them grinned wickedly before Icy said, “Deal.” She and the woman shook hands.  
The woman grinned and stepped back before and whispered to the bracelet, “Attack the Illuminates, my darlings.” She held up her hand and the jewels became orbs of light that flew out of the cave.  
“Now what?” Stormy asked impatiently.  
The woman waved her hand and created dark, purple/black mushrooms for the Trix to sit on. “Now sit back and enjoy the show.” she created a shadowy hole where the image of Alfea began to take form.

“So you’re saying that the triplet heirs to a secretive, largely unknown kingdom are enrolling in Alfea because of us?” Bloom asked. “That’s...that’s a lot of pressure…”  
“Well, it’s just proof of how great we are!” Stella said. “I’m sure that these three are huge Winx fans! I’ll get my pen for my autographs when they come in.” She looked at Faragonda curiously. “Though, how will we know these girls from the rest of the Alfea students?”  
“They’re not all girls,” Griffin corrected.  
“And they’re not all enrolling in Alfea,” Saladin added.  
“The Minervan triplets are two girls: Princess Mira and Princess Psyche; and one boy: Voltatious. We were informed that one is a fairy, one is a witch, and one is a specialist. They didn’t specify which is which,” Faragonda explained. “And you will know; the three of them will be arriving today. Soon, in fact.”  
Outside the window, they saw a peculiar-looking airship landing in Alfea’s courtyard. As a large group, they headed outside. Bloom held onto Sky’s hands, still nervous about the responsibility being placed on their shoulders. It was nothing compared to the times they’d saved all of the magic dimension, but being responsible for the safety of these kids made her stomach twist.  
Helia put his hand on Bloom’s shoulder. “It will be fine, Bloom. You Winx are the most powerful fairies in the magic dimension. If anyone can protect the royal children of Minerva, it will be you six.”  
“It’s definitely the most logical decision,” Tecna said.  
Timmy smiled. “I’d consider it a great honor. The people of Minerva are secretive and have trouble trusting people, especially the royal family. The fact that the king and queen are sending their kids to the schools closest to you three means a lot.”  
“That just makes me more nervous,” Bloom muttered. When they were outside, they looked at the large, elegant silver ship. The hatch opened slowly and the royal guards walked outside, holding their weapons. A third guard--most likely the captain--walked in front.  
In a booming, deep voice, he announced, “Announcing Prince Voltatious, Princess Mira, and Princess Psyche of Minerva!” He stepped to the side as three teenagers walked off the ship.  
Bloom didn’t know anything about the Minervan people, but there weren’t many teenagers with white hair. The triplets happened to have bright, snow-white hair, and brilliant, electric-blue eyes. They stood together, looking quite nervous.  
“I am Mira,” one of the girls said, stepping forward. “Princess of Minerva, and heir to the Minervan mountains. This is my brother Volt, and my sister Psyche.” She had a gray hoodie and gray sweat pants under a pink skirt. She had sneakers. Her hair was long and straight, falling to her waist. Her gaze was cold and serious.  
Volt looked nervous, almost terrified. He was slim and tall, the right build for a specialist. His hair was medium length, with a lightning-bolt lock of hair covering his right eye. He wore a purplish-gray sweater over a yellow dress shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.  
Psyche, unlike her siblings, laughed excitedly and ran up to the Winx, giving them a big hug. Her hair was tied up in three ponytails, each one under the last. Underneath each was a stripe of color: blue, purple, and magenta. She wore a tank top with the sides cut inward, a gray skirt and gray boots. “Hi!!” she laughed. “We’re, like, your biggest fans!”  
“Psyche…” Volt and Mira mumbled, walking over to her.  
Mira pried Psyche away from the Winx and told her, “Psyche, we promised mother and father that we would call as soon as we arrived at Alfea. Volt, would you please.”  
Volt nodded and pulled out a cellphone much like the Winx had. He tapped a few buttons, then the holographic image of a man and woman appeared. The tripletsplets stood together, and the woman sighed with relief, putting her hands on her chest. “Thank the skies that you three are safe!” she gasped. “You...are safe, yes?”  
“Yes, mother,” Volt replied. “Mira, Psyche, and I are in the Alfea courtyard. We are in the presence of the Winx, the Specialists, and the headmasters. Also, we agreed that I’d call you when we were safe, yes?”  
“Very well,” the man replied. “Did you run into...them...on the way there?”  
“I am happy to report that we have not seen the creatures since we left Minerva,” Mira reported, without a trace of happiness in her face or voice. “They seemed to intentionally stop following us as soon as we left the atmosphere.”  
“Everything is smooth sailing!” Psyche laughed. “Though it seems that we’re the only students here currently. I’m sooooooo excited to make new friends!!”  
“There will be time for that later, sweetheart,” the man said. “Voltatious, would you kindly put me on the phone with Headmistress Faragonda?” Volt nodded and walked over to Faragonda and handing her the phone. “Greetings headmasters, I am King Marcus of Minerva. My wife and I cannot express our gratitude at your willingness to comply with our situation.”  
“Of course, your highness. We are more than happy to protect our students, both present and future. And I promise that all of us will teach our first Minervan students everything they need to know,” Faragonda assured.  
“I have full confidence in your abilities,” the woman added. “I am Queen Lucretia. My only concern is the protection that you’ll provide for our children. You know we Minervans keep our secrets for a reason.”  
“Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain are the most secure schools of magic available. And, as you know, the Winx Club residing in Alfea gives the royal siblings an extra boost of security. Voltatious, Miranda, and Psycharmi will be safe, happy, and well-educated. You can put all of your fears to rest,” Saladin assured.  
Smirking, Griffin added, “I’d almost believe you don’t trust us.”  
“Very well,” King Marcus said. “We leave them in your care.” the hologram shut off and Faragonda handed the phone back to Volt.  
Bloom cleared her throat and walked up to the triplets. “It’s a pleasure to meet the three of you, I am Bloom, and we are the Winx Club! These are my friends: Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha.”  
Mira nodded. “We know all about you, Winx. Your actions are admirable; you’re very well known in Minerva.” Her posture and expression didn’t exactly have ‘admiring’ written on them. She looked as cold and angry as a witch.  
Volt relaxed a bit. “The three of us are big fans. Psyche wanted to invite you to our fifteenth birthday, but Mom and Dad said no.” He laughed. “They couldn’t imagine you figuring out where to find us.” When he wasn’t so nervous, he seemed more like a typical specialist.  
Psyche giggled. “I offered to deliver the invitations in person...our parents did not like that.” She was exponentially calmer than before, but she had a bright and bubbly personality, something that worked well with fairy magic. “It took two years to convince them to let us meet you in person.”  
“Yes, but it wasn’t until last month that they actually considered, what with the creatures and all,” Mira said. “It will be a miracle if our parents don’t try to call us every night.”  
“You’ll be fine!” Stella assured. “And Psyche, you are going to love it at Alfea!”  
“Huh?” Psyche asked.  
“Wait, what were those creatures you mentioned?” Aisha asked. “What is after you three? And, more importantly, why is it after you?”  
Volt and his sister shared a concerned look. Stepping forward, Volt said, “You see, the thing is…”  
Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and dark clouds formed in the sky. Unlike normal rain clouds, these were pure black. Descending from the sky were three bright glowing jewels.  
“You wanted to know what is pursuing us?” Mira asked. In a flash of bright light three giant figures emerged from the jewels. “Those are. The Wraiths.”  
The wraith that came from the red jewel resembled a fairy; she had a red, sparkly winx with small red wings and long red hair. Her skin was as black as the clouds above and her eyes were as red as her winx. She had no mouth, and she wore the jewel as a brooch.  
The wraith that came from the blue jewel resembled a specialist. He had on a similar uniform, except that it was blue and dark blue instead of white and blue. Like the Red Fountain boys, he wore his jewel as a clip for his cape. He had solid blue eyes, short blue hair, and no mouth.  
The wraith that came from the green jewel resembled a witch. She wore a s long-sleeve, dark green dress, and a darker green hood. She wore her jewel as the clip for her hood. Her eyes were solid green, as was her hair, she had the same dark black skin, and she had no mouth.  
These wraiths surrounded the whole group, staring them down but not moving. Volt grabbed his sisters’ hands and suddenly, there was a flash of light that resembled the light Bloom had seen as a young girl. The Wraiths hissed (which was strange, considering they had no mouths) and moved forward towards them. “Let’s do this!” Volt shouted. “Voltatious magic winx!” Suddenly, Volt was dressed in a sparkly turquoise shirt and black cargo shorts. He had gray wrist cuffs and black slacks with gray covers. Sprouting from his back were yellow, lightning-shaped wings. His wings began fluttering and he took to the air.  
“Psyche witch power!” Psyche shouted. The wind whipped around her and she was surrounded by a cocoon of spirits. When the spirits disappeared, Psyche was dressed in a witch’s outfit; a long gray dress that opened in front of the legs. She had one long sleeve and one short, and she wore gray tights and dark gray boots. She had a gray belt studded with light gray jewels. The colored stripes in her hair turned to different shades of gray. She floated in the air along with Volt.  
“Mira paladin light!” Mira bellowed. Suddenly she was in paladin’s armor with large, glowing wings. She pulled out a phantoblade hilt, which sprouted three blades that twisted around each other. She flapped her wings and joined her siblings in the air. “Let us do this. Shall we go about the usual?”  
“Yeah. Let’s go!” Volt said. He flew towards the fairy wraith and electricity sparked in his hands. “Electric Blast!” he shouted, shooting a strong blast of electricity at the fairy wraith’s jewel. She hissed and tried to block, but even with how much larger she was than him she was knocked backwards.  
The specialist wraith drew a dark, twisted phantoblade and swung it at Mira. Mira twisted her blade to the side and caught the wraith’s blade within the gaps of her own, and twisted it around so that the wraith lost his grip. She fired a blast of cold wind at him, creating a strangely strong draft.  
“Eterno Maximo Spiritus!” Psyche shouted, firing a blast of ghostly-looking magic at the witch wraith. The witch wraith growled and countered with a blast of her own dark magic. The two witches fed the spells as much power as they could, but they seemed evenly matched. The white energy and the black energy exploded when they grew too powerful.  
“Well...that was unexpected…” Stella commented.  
“Expected or not we have to help them!!” Bloom scolded.  
As a group they shouted, “Magic Winx! Butterflix!!”  
The Winx split up to assist the triplets. Bloom and Tecna joined Volt, Aisha and Musa joined Mira, and Stella and Flora joined Psyche. Bloom and Tecna blasted the fairy wraith together, but she deflected their blasts back to them.  
“This being is unlike anything I’ve ever seen!” Tecna gasped. “Bloom! Volt! Distract it while I scan.” she created a bright green light and flew in a circle around the Wraith.  
The Wraith growled and tried to grab her, but Volt shouted, “Lightning Strike!!” and kicked her arm away.  
“Be careful!!” he warned the Winx. “These Wraiths harbor a ton of negative energy. Don’t let them hit you!!”  
“Got it!” Bloom shouted, blasting fire.  
Mira blocked and parried against the specialist wraith, but he was so much larger than she was that it was all she could do. Her wings kept her in the air, but with each clash of the blades knocked her back. She flapped her wings, using wings to stay aloft and push back the Wraith as much as she could. “Morphix sword!” Aisha shouted blocking and parrying alongside Mira.  
“I’ll try to distract him!” Musa shouted. She flew behind the Wraith’s head and blasted a sonic wave at him. The Wraith growled and swatted at Musa, with her barely being able to dodge him. This gave Mira and Aisha a chance to attack--though their combined sword power didn’t do much.  
When the light from the explosion faded, Psyche and the witch wraith glared at each other. “Explosio Maximus Mortem!” Psyche bellowed. A large, ghostly aura--the same size as the wraith but looking exactly like her. “Ghostly Wail!” she cried. Screaming at a decibel too high for them to hear, she blasted an impossibly loud sound wave, causing the wraith to cover her ears (which, surprisingly, she actually had).  
“Come on, Flora!” Stella shouted. “Let’s show this creepy green witch monster who’s boss!” The two of them fired at the wraith, but Psyche’s scream vibrated the magic apart, causing it to burst and disappear.  
“Miss Stella! Miss Flora!” Psyche shouted. “Lend me the strength of your spirits, please!”  
Stella and Flora nodded, and sent her waves of their power. Psyche glowed white with power, and she lifted her hands above her head. Ghosts and spirits spun around her and her aura was sucking into the orb of light she was creating. “Mortal Coil!” She bellowed, blasting huge ball of ghostly magic at the wraith. It was more effective than her or the two winx girls working alone.  
Despite all of the effort they were putting into fighting these wraiths, they seemed mostly unaffected by the Winx’ and triplet’s magic. “Let’s help them!” Daphne shouted. “Daphne! Nymph of Sirenix!” She transformed into her Sirenix, then she and the guys joined the battle with these giant wraiths. Daphne, Sky, and Timmy joined in the fight with the fairy wraith; Helia and Brandon joined in fighting the witch wraith; and Nex and Thoren joined fighting the specialist wraith.

From the cave, the Trix and mysterious woman watched the battle unfold. “Ugh, this is so boring!” Stormy hissed. “Those wraiths are fighting but they aren’t winning! We could be out there squashing the Winx ourselves!” She stood up to walk away, but Icy grabbed her arm.  
“Stormy, wait! Those triplets...they seem...familiar…” Icy whispered. “I can’t put my finger on it but I can’t shake the feeling we’ve met. Let’s keep watching,” she suggested.  
“They do seem familiar, but Stormy is right, Icy. We’ve fought the Winx plenty of times, how is this any different from then?” She asked the woman. “What’s the special power of Wraithix? We’ve summoned giant creatures before.”  
The woman smirked. “Now comes my favorite part,” she told the Trix. She held out her hand to the screen and summoned a sphere of dark magic. “Wraithix! Show these Winx the power of darkness! Wraithix Shadow!” She shouted. The empty slots where her jewels had been grew dark with inky shadows resembling octopus tentacles. The tentacles shot forward and hit the images of their wraiths. As the witches watched, the image of the battle became tinted in dark red, green, and blue.

The wraiths froze for a moment, then threw their arms outwards. From each one a dark aura emerged. Suddenly everything went dark. Bloom and the winx collapsed. They grew so weak that their Butterflix disappeared, as well Daphne’s Sirenix. Even the specialists and headmasters were drained of their energy.  
“What...what is happening…” Bloom mumbled. She looked up to see that Volt, Psyche, and Mira were unaffected. In the dark, each of them was glowing--Psyche red, Volt blue, and Mira green.  
The Wraiths coward from Volt and his sisters’ light, but still moved to attack their friends while they were down. “No!” He shouted. “Mira! Psyche!” he shouted. “With me!” He flew to the center of the fight, joined quickly by his sisters. The three of them stood with their backs to each other. They held hands, and their auras grew even brighter.  
“Illuminate Convergence!” The triplets shouted. “Light of the Illumination!” They held their interlocked hands in the air. Their auras mixed, much like the Wraiths’ auras had, but instead of shadows they created a gigantic bright light.  
The three Wraiths screamed in discordant unison and their bodies dissolved into dark energy. When the light faded, the Wraiths were gone, leaving only the jewels they had appeared from. The jewels floated in the air for a moment, as the triplets watched them warily. Then, without any warning, they shot into the air and flew away.  
Suddenly, Mira groaned and collapsed, turning back to normal. Volt caught her and he and Psyche turned back to normal. They supported the unconscious Mira on their shoulders as the others stood back up. “What...happened?” Aisha groaned, rubbing her head.  
“That was the worst feeling I’ve ever had,” Flora commented. “It was like my body was drowning in despair.” They grouped around the three triplets. “What was that?”  
“More importantly, why were you not affected?” Faragonda questioned. “That level of dark magic is nearly impossible to resist!” She rubbed her own head.  
“Well, the thing is…” Volt laughed nerously. “We’re the Illuminates.”  
Psyche added, “Impossible is kind of what we do.”

The Trix sat with their jaws hanging open. “That...was epic…” Darcy muttered. “Is that the true power of Wraithix?”  
“Part of it,” the mystery woman commented. “My personal favorite, though.” She held up her arm as the Wraithix Jewels attached themselves to her bracelet. “The dark energy of Wraithix draws out a person’s innermost darkness. The effects vary, but to a witch of great evil, it’s an opportunity to harness her darkest powers. Now what do you say, ladies? Care to try on some darkness?” the woman formed the magic spheres into glowing, bracelet-sized rings.  
Darcy and Stormy went to accept their Wraithix, but Icy put her arms out and stopped them. “The thing is, whoever you are, you didn’t defeat the Winx! They weren’t squashed, only temporarily inconvenienced!”  
The woman shrugged. “The convergence spell the Illuminates used was a perfect counter for my Wraithix darkness. It was a small setback but the power speaks for itself.”  
“If the power really does speak for itself, then prove it! Defeat the most powerful Winx, Bloom! And don’t send your wraiths this time! If you can beat Bloom one on one, then we’ll accept the Wraithix and your terms!”  
The woman turned to screen, which focused on the image of Bloom. “A battle against none other than Bloom? Sounds like an interesting challenge.” She turned back to the Trix and said, “I accept.”  
Icy grinned wickedly. “Perfect. Now...you know us, but we don’t even know your name.”  
“I am the Supreme Ruler of the Opposite Universe,” the woman said, pulling down her hood. The Trix gasped as they looked upon the face of their most hated rival, Bloom. Except this Bloom had dark purple hair, paler skin, and purple eyes. She was in a long, dark dress under her hood, and her skin was ghostly pale. She wore dark purple eyeshadow and dark blue lipstick. “But you can call me Doom.”


	2. A Witch's Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they recover from the Wraith attack, the Winx, Specialists, Daphne and Thoren learn about the Illumination--a cosmic occurrence that gave the Illuminates their strange and special powers.

The Illumination  
Part 2: A Witch’s Quarry  
As Mira laid unconscious in the nurse’s office, Volt brewed tea and Psyche played a song on a violin. She was very good, but her song was unusually somber considering her personality.  
“What kind of tea are you brewing?” Flora asked Volt. “It smells wonderful, but I've never smelled any tea like it.”  
“It’s Minervan Goldtrunk Tea. One cup is enough to restore someone back to full power. Since Mira always wipes out when she uses her paladin form I end up making it a lot.” He said. “Not that I mind; I make some really good tea.”  
“I bet,” Flora agreed. “But isn’t this a little too much tea for Mira to drink?” She handed the third tray of cups to Helia.   
“Well, luckily, it’s not just for Mira. That fight wiped everyone out, though your guys’ exhaustion is more spiritual than physical--luckily, the tea helps with that too.” He poured the last cup and grabbed the tray. “Thank you for helping, by the way.”  
“No problem!” Flora said, “I’m enjoying talking to you! My father would tell me stories about Minervan wildlife, are the flowers really that big?”  
“Bigger,” Volt said. “But only in Selenus Forest. And the Minervan Rocs are tameable...if you smell like crystal worms.” He snorted. “You would just die at the story of how Mira figured that one out.”  
“Oh my,” Flora gasped. “I’ve always wanted to visit, but my parents always said that Minerva is really hard to visit. Though, I’d love to show my planet, Lynphea. Maybe you could show the other Minervans that the rest of the magic dimension isn’t so scary.”  
Volt sighed, “I don’t know, Miss Flora. It was only the appearance of the Wraiths that convinced our parents to let us come to Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain. And if they find out that the Wraiths attacked us here, they might pull use right back to Minerva.” He shook his head. “Sorry, Miss Flora. My parents are protective, even by Minervan standards. This is actually the first time my sisters and I have left the planet.”  
Flora put her hand on Volt’s shoulder. “It’s fine sweetie; and you don’t have to call me Miss Flora. Just calling me Flora is perfectly fine. Is it alright if I call you Volt?”  
“Yeah, and thank you,” Volt told her. They walked into the nurse’s office. Psyche was still playing the violin. By now it was like a spiritual experience; her hair was blowing like in the wind and she was looking surprisingly witchy. “Psyche…” Volt mumbled. “PSYCHE!” He bellowed when she didn’t stop.  
Psyche flinched and her violin screeched. However, everything went back to normal. “Heh, sorry,” she chuckled. “I always get carried away on the violin.” she began playing again, but this time she played a more upbeat tune.  
Mira stirred, then sat up and rubbed her head. “Ugh...my head is killing me. Did we win?”  
Volt handed her the tea cup. “Well, we made the Wraiths flee,” he told Mira, “But even the Winx can’t fight them.” he winced and turned to the Winx girls. “Ah, sorry. Everyone else who has fought the raiths has collapsed because of their energy.”  
Mira sipped her cup. “Everyone except us, that is. We’re the only ones immune, it seems like.” She sat up and turned to Volt. “Thanks for the tea; it really hit the spot.” She didn’t smile, but her voice was a lot softer and kinder.  
“Let’s move to the simulation room,” Faragonda suggested, “and don’t worry, you can bring your tea with you. It’s too delicious to let go to waist.” She smiled kindly and they walked from the nurse’s office.

“You know, with the magic-restoring properties of this tea,” Tecna commented, “We could use it to restore our power after battles, and also restore our students after classes. Volt, is there any way you could tell me the recipe?” She pulled out her phone and walked closely next to Volt.  
“Um...maybe?” Volt mumbled. He accidently bumped Tecna’s phone and it completely shorted out. “Ah! Sorry! That tends to happen when I touch electronics.” He apologized. He created a spark with his finger and touched it again, turning it back on.  
“That’s no issue,” Tecna assured him. “It’s kind of expected, considering your powers. I never got a chance to ask, are you weather fairy? Your powers seem to indicate so.”  
“Eh, kind of. I’m a fairy of lightning. Any other weather powers I might have come directly from controlling the lightning and static in the air. Mira has some wind powers, but those are even more limited than mine. On Minerva, it’s common--even expected--to learn to tame one of the wild forces of nature. I got lightning.” He made a peace sign and tiny bolts of electricity ran up between his fingers. “Not that I mind it.”  
“Does this mean there are fairies of the sun on Minerva?” Stella asked.  
“Not many, and none are as powerful as you, Miss Stella,” Volt told her. “When I talk about the forces of nature, I mean like the elements.”  
“Light fairies live on the mountains,” Mira commented. “They use the light reflecting off the snow for power. There aren’t a lot of fairies actually on the mountains, however. The mountains are for training warriors and paladins. The cold from the snow steals our nerves and helps us focus.” She gave a small, smug grin and added “When I’m crowned queen, I’m going to rule the mountains.”  
“I’m impressed by that supersonic scream you made, Psyche,” Musa said. “Are there sound fairies on your world? I come from a world of music, so there are mostly music fairies.”  
“Oh, definitely not. I’m not a sound witch, either, I’m the witch of ghosts,” Psyche explained. “Necromancers, shadowmancers, witches and dark wizards, they all come from the deep--the underground caves and caverns that connect all of Minerva. They are the most secretive group on Minerva, but they are pivotal to the balance of Minerva. When I’m crowned queen, I’m going to rule the deep. The caves are so pretty!”  
“Wait, how are both of you going to be crowned queen?” Stella asked. “Can’t there only be one?”  
“Not on Minerva,” Volt explained. “Its typical for the royal family to have three heirs: one for the mountains, one for the deep, and one for the surface. Personally, I’m gonna be king of the surface.” The group walked into the simulation room; the Illuminates sat together while the winx and specialists sat around them.  
“So what did you mean when you said that ‘you’re the Illuminates’?” Stella asked. “I know about all forms of light, but this ‘Illuminate’ title is unknown to me. Does it have something to do with you being the heirs to Minerva?”  
“A good deduction, Stella,” Faragonda told her, “But rather, the title of Illuminate is given to those who were affected by the great cosmic event known as the Illumination.”  
An image of when Bloom had witnessed the bright light in the sky flashed in her head. “Miss Faragonda, what exactly is this Illumination? I have the feeling that it’s something that we’ll be hearing a lot about. Also...I can feel something in my Dragon’s Flame.”  
“That is very good Bloom, because the Illumination is connected to the Dragon Flame.” Using her magic, Faragonda made an image of the Great Dragon with red light. It flew around above their heads. “When the Great Dragon came into existence, it was a force of light and warmth, the power of good magic. Many sought its power, like the Ancestral Witches, and many forces were created to oppose and contain the power--like the water stars. But the Great Dragon itself had but one opposite.” She created the image of a large, dark purple squid-like monster. “The Dread Kraken, a being of cold and darkness. As natural opposites, the Dragon and the Kraken fought against each other since the dawn of time. Their powers were too strong for the constant battling.” The images of the two great beasts clashed, with light flashing every time they hit each other. “The fabric of space and time rippled with every clash, and it was likely that that everything, even the two of them, would be destroyed. The opposition of their energies created two separate universes, one for each of them.” The images became contained into two separate bubbles, each the color of the beast it contained. “Our universe, the universe of the Dragon, is the opposite to the other universe, the universe of the Kraken. Because they are opposites, the universes are attracted to each other like magnets.” The bubbles floated together. “But since they are opposites, they cannot combine.” the bubbles clashed, and a bright light burst from between them. “The Illumination occurs when the universes collide. It occurs for only a short time and,” the bubbles flew apart to opposite sides of the room, “the universes separate for a hundred years between.”  
“A universe that’s opposite to ours?” Tecna asked. “We’ve dealt with multi-dimensional threats before, but multi-universal? That seems a bit beyond our skill level.”  
“Also, are you saying that...there’s…” Bloom stammered.  
“Yes, Bloom. There is a girl from that universe with the power of the Kraken. And she is the opposite of you.”

Icy glared at the witch. “You can’t trick me you little fairy! I know it’s you, Bloom!” she fired an ice spell at “Doom" who rolled her eyes and created a vortex of dark magic. The ice shards flew in and shot back out, colored inky black. The Trix all shouted in alarm and dodged--the shards embedded themselves in the wall and the Trix realized they were now dark crystals.  
“I am Doom,” she told them, as shadowy black tentacles unfurled from inside of her cloak. “I am the Witch of the Kraken’s Ink, Conqueror of Worlds, Supreme Leader of the Cursed Dimension! I am everything that Bloom wishes she could be! My strengths are her weaknesses. And I have myself stronger than she could ever be. So I would think twice about who you’re calling Bloom.” She withdrew her tentacles and floated past the Trix. “Now, as I recall, you three desire to see me defeat Bloom, correct?”  
“That would be pretty epic,” Stormy commented. “If you can actually do it.”  
Doom turned and gave her a wicked grin. “I know I can.” She floated from the cave, with the Trix following closely behind.

“Due to the nature of the of the Illumination, magic can be scrambled, even reversed, during its occurence,” Faragonda said. “Volt, Mira, and Psyche, I’m guessing that the Illumination occurred at an important time in your lives?”  
“Yes,” Volt said. “It happened the night we were born. There’s an ancient Minervan spell that tells parents what kind of magic their children will have when they are born. It’s extremely accurate--in fact, it’s never been wrong.”  
“That is, until we came along,” Mira grumbled. “But even then, the spell wasn’t wrong--we were. Volt was supposed to be born a paladin, Psyche was supposed to be a fairy, and I was supposed to be a witch. The Illumination scrambled our magic and made us wrong.”  
Psyche added, “But it made us so much more powerful, too. The Light of the Illumination makes us so much more powerful than we’d be normally. I know you feel wrong, but I still think being an Illuminate is a gift.”  
“It’s a gift that keeps putting everyone around is danger,” Mira retorted. “The witch that attacked us at home, she was talking about us opening the ‘jewels’, which might be the only reason mom and dad sent us here in the first place.”  
“What gateway?” Bloom asked.  
“The Luminous Jewels,” Volt sighed. “The portal between the two Universes. It’s our destiny find them and open the Universal Gateway. I don’t know what the witch plans with such a portal, but it can’t be anything good. However, we can’t fight against her ourselves. We can barely fight against the Wraiths!”  
“Right,” Tecna commented. She created a holographic image of the three Wraiths they’d fought earlier. “They’re individually powerful, but seem to work as a hive mind. They don’t seem to have conscious thought, and move like dolls. Our attacks have no great effect, but they can send waves of negative energy that can drop us to our knees. Where do these creatures come from?”  
“They come from the Wraithix,” the Illuminates replied simultaneously.  
“I...have never heard of that magic before,” Tecna commented. “And it doesn’t appear in any of my databases.”  
“It’s unfamiliar to me as well,” Griffin agreed, “And I am well versed in most dark magic.”  
“There’s no way for any of you to know about the Wraithix,” Volt explained. “It doesn’t exist in this universe. Our knowledge of it is limited, but my sisters and I can sense when things come from the opposite universe. The witch wears the Wraithix as a bracelet. The negative energy contained in the jewels boost her dark magic and form into Wraiths that obey her every command. Because of our powers, my sisters and I aren’t affected by their negative energy, but summoning the Light of the Illumination takes a lot out of us. And you all saw what it does to Mira!”  
“I will summon the entire Illumination if I have to,” Mira fiercely stated, “if it means finally defeating those Wraiths for good!” She stood up and pulled out her phantoblade. “I swear on the Minerva Blades!”  
“We know, Mira,” Volt and Psyche said.  
Volt added, “But if you do so, we’ll all probably die. The best thing we can probably do is try to stay safe and learn as much as we can. Especially you, Mira. You need to control your paladin form.”  
Mira shrugged. “Yeah, you’re right. Shouldn’t we be heading to our schools then? Everyone will be safer when the three of us our separated. At least then we’d only have to deal one Wraith at a time.” She turned to the specialists and asked, “Shouldn’t we head to Red Fountain?”  
“What do you think, Faragonda?” Saladin asked.  
“I do think that the Illuminates would know the best way to keep themselves,” Faragonda said. “If Mira believes that if separating is the best option currently, then I say listen to her. Besides, the students will be arriving before too long.”  
“Very well. Specialists! Let us escort the princess to Red Fountain.” Saladin announced. The specialists made their goodbyes to their girlfriends as the Illuminates hugged each other tight. Mira let go of her siblings and walked out the door.  
As she walked in the middle of the specialists, she stated, “You guys don’t need to refer to me as ‘princess’. You can just call me ‘Mira.’”  
“Oh?” Sky asked. “Are you really okay with that?”  
“More than okay. Most of the people who call me ‘Princess’ or ‘Miranda’ try to get me to do stuff I don’t want to do, or the other way around. So, needless to say, I prefer just being called ‘Mira.’” Mira explained as they walked, before looking towards the door and sighing.  
“Something wrong, Mira?” Helia asked. “Are you worried about your siblings?”  
“No...I know Psyche and Mira will be more than fine. I’m just worried about what I’m going to do without them. No matter what, the three of us have never been...separated. I don’t know how I’ll cope,” Mira explained. Giving Helia an embarrassed wince, she added, “Volt and Psyche make up 80% of my self-confidence.”  
“Oh? And what’s the other 20%?”  
“Spite,” Mira answered.  
Helia blinked in surprise and commented, “Not what I was expecting, but I suppose it works. And, if it helps any, I’ll happily help you with your confidence.”  
“Thanks, Mr. Helia,” Mira told him.  
With a laugh, Helia told her, “If I can call you Mira, then you can just call me ‘Helia’.”  
“Okay,” Mira agreed.  
“Why don’t you tell me about Minerva on the way to Red Fountain? It might help calm you down. I’ve always been curious about your homeworld.”  
“Okay, sounds good,” Mira agreed. “Well, for starters, Minerva is a very wild planet, almost as much so as Linfea…” The two of them talked as they walked to the specialists’ ship.

Back in the simulation room, Psyche slowly let go of Volt’s hand and walked over to stand with Griffin. “I’m ready, Miss Griffin,” she said. Griffin nodded, and with a wave of her hand, the two of them vanished.  
Volt stared at the spot where his sister had been, then looked at the door his other sister had walked through. He let out a long, dejected sigh and sat right back down.  
“Is something wrong?” Bloom asked.  
“It’s just...they haven’t been gone longer than a minute but I miss Mira and Psyche so much already. The three of us have never been separated before. Even if we were in different parts of the palace we were still close. This the first place outside Minerva I’ve been my whole life, and already my sisters are gone,” Volt explained. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled to be enrolled in Alfea. I guess I wasn’t expecting them not being around.”  
“Wait,” Stella gasped. “You’ve never Minerva? What kind of childhood did you have?”  
“A sheltered one, especially by Minervan standards,” Volt replied. “Being royalty and an Illuminate gave my parents more than enough reason to be overprotective. It kind of messed us up in different ways; I became a nervous wreck, Mira became a hyper-focused fighting machine, and Psyche became hyperactive with an extremely short attention span. But, at the same time, we’ve become highly dependant of each other.”  
“That’s...a lot to process…” Stella commented.   
“It sounds a lot like my childhood back on Andros, but it definitely sounds much, much worse,” Aisha commented. “But I’m sure your confidence will grow as you learn to harness your power.”  
“I certainly hope so,” Volt said, standing up. Taking a deep breath, he said, “I need to get some fresh air, so I’m going to head outside.” He started to head outside, and the Winx started to follow him. “Um, if you don’t mind, I’d like to be alone this time.”  
“Volt, I don’t believe it wise for you to be on your own. Bloom will accompany you and keep you safe.”  
Volt nodded silently and walked out the door. “Bloom, keep Volt safe, and please make sure he gets back before classes start. I’m worried for the poor boy, but his safety is our main priority.”  
“Of course, Miss Faragonda,” Bloom said, before jogging to catch up with the young fairy. “Volt! Wait up!” she called.  
Volt stopped and let her catch up before sighing, “Miss Faragonda put you up to this, didn't she, Bloom?” Bloom had never seen such sad blue eyes--or eyes as blue as Volt’s. The two of them walked together and Volt said, “I didn't expect it to be so hard…”  
“Being away from your family? It might sound strange, but I can understand the feeling. My parents were frozen in the Obsidian Circle and my sister Daphne was nothing more than a ghost for the longest time. It was agonizing not being able to save them,” Bloom said. “And if this is the first time you've been separated from them, then I can only imagine how nervous you must be right now.”  
They stepped into the courtyard and Volt gave Bloom a small, sad smile. “Thanks, Bloom. That makes me feel a little better.”  
The two of them headed outside the gate, as Volt told Bloom stories about his and his sisters’ childhood. Bloom laughed at the story of Mira and the worms, and Volt visibly calmed down.  
“I'm glad Mom and Dad let me come to Alfea,” he told Bloom. “For the first time in my life, I really feel safe.”   
Suddenly, from the shadows of the forest and dark tentacle shot out and wrapped itself are Volt. “Aw, that's so sweet,” a hooded woman said. The tentacle was coming from inside her cape, and Bloom realized it was made from dark magic.  
“What are you doing!? Put him down!!” Bloom shouted. “Magic Winx! Butterflix!” she transformed into her Butterflix and fired magic at the strange witch.  
The witch laughed and created a small vortex that absorbed Bloom's power. “This little prince has something that I need. Tell me where the Luminous Jewels are hidden!” The witch clenched her hand and the tentacle started tightening around Volt.  
“I don't know!!” Volt gasped. “They've been gone for centuries! I'm only seventeen!” The tentacle tightened and he screamed in pain.  
“Volt!” Bloom shouted again.   
Through pain and clenched teeth, Volt shouted, “Voltatious Magic Winx!” and transformed into his Winx. He closed his eyes and focused. An electric aura surrounded him, shocking the tentacle. It dropped him, and he fluttered in the air.   
“Volt, are you okay?” Bloom asked.  
Volt rubbed his head and gave her a thumbs up  
Glaring at the witch, Bloom asked, “Who are you!?”  
“I'm Doom,” the witch said, pulling down her hood and revealing that she looked almost exactly like Bloom. “Your worst nightmare.”  
Bloom and Volt gasped in shock as Doom floated in the air. Her Wraithix gleamed and she shouted, “Inky Black Shadow Ball!” she summoned a sphere of pure darkness and fired it at Bloom, knocking her to the ground. Turning to Volt, she growled. “I'm not playing, Princey. Tell me where the Jewels are!”  
“I told you! I. Don't. Know!” he summoned a ball of electricity and blasted it at Doom. Doom created another vortex, but the electricity sparked against it, as if refusing to be absorbed. Doom gasped in shock before it exploded.  
Bloom sat up and watched Volt ad he fired all kinds of electric spells at Doom. She didn't seem too concerned, and looked like she was actually enjoying the fight. “Enough!” Bloom bellowed. She flew up in between them created a flaming shield to protect Volt.  
“Oh, such an honest effort,” Doom cooed tauntingly. “Too bad it's all a waste. Inky Vortex!” She launched a spell into the air that fell into Bloom from above. When she was hit, Bloom felt all of her power diminish. She fell to the ground with a groan as her Butterflix disappeared once again.  
“I am Doom, Witch of the Kraken's Ink, and this has been my warning to you. I will receive the Luminous Jewels and open a portal between our worlds! Oh, and Bloom, tell your friends that the Jinx are coming.” With a maniacal cackle, Doom disappeared in the swirl of her cloak.  
“Bloom!” Volt shouted, flying down to her. He helped her stand and supported her on his shoulder. “It'll be okay, Bloom. Let's get you inside.”  
The sight of Bloom and Volt hobbling back to the school brought everyone outside. Faragonda called a magical gurney and it floated Bloom to the nurses office. Bruised and battered himself, Volt sat down instead of brewing tea.  
“Miss Faragonda...I saw her...I met her...I...i fought her…” Bloom mumbled in disbelief. “It was...horrible.”  
“Who, Bloom?” Faragonda asked.  
“My opposite--Doom.” Bloom explained. “She says that she is going to find the Luminous Jewels...and that the Jinx are coming.” With an exhausted sigh, Bloom fainted.  
“She's the one that's been pursuing my sisters and me,” Volt explained. “I saw the Wraithix. What do you think this means, Miss Faragonda?”  
“I believe that this means something terrible is coming to the Magic Dimension…” Miss Faragonda sighed.

Doom returned to the cave, where the Trix were waiting for her. “I defeated Bloom,” she told them calmly. “That means you'll accept the Wraithix, yes?” The trio of light spheres reappeared and floated around her.  
“Sure you might have defeated Bloom, but you didn't destroy her when you could have! Aren't you her opposite?” Icy contradicted.  
“I need her for later. So, for the time being, I can't destroy her. Accept the Wraithix and you'll have all the power you need to fight those pesky fairies.” Doom explained. “Besides, we have an agreement.”  
Icy looked at her sisters. Darcy shrugged while Stormy nodded vigorously. Turning back to Doom, she said, “Fine. We accept.” The Trix held out their wrists, and Doom snapped her fingers. The lights shaped into bracelet-sized rings and floated to the Trix. In a flash of light, each of the Trix had a Wraithix. Stormy's jewel was shaped like a storm cloud, Darcy's was a swirl of darkness, and Icy's was an ice crystal.  
“Now you three are ready to cause some trouble,” Doom said. The four witches began cackling in the echoic cave.


	3. The Power of Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Illuminates start their first day of school, the Winx learn of a new power they can earn

The Illumination  
Part 3: The Power of Fantasy  
The Winx, needless to say, were distressed by the news. “Your counterpart from a dimension opposite of ours came and attacked you outside Alfea?? That should be impossible!” Tecna said, pacing anxiously.   
“Not that we don't believe you, of course,” Stella commented. “It's just so hard to picture an evil Bloom!”  
“I was turned evil by Lord Darkar, remember?” Bloom asked. “Besides, she's not just an evil version of me. Doom is the Witch of the Kraken's Ink. She has the power of the Dread Kraken, like how I have the power of the Great Dragon.”  
“That does sound formidable,” Flora worried.   
“But if this Doom is Bloom's opposite...who are ours?” Musa asked. “And are they as powerful as we are?”  
“My guess is that our opposites are these Jinx that Bloom mentioned,” Aisha said thoughtfully. “Six witches who are coming to the magic dimension. Coming for us.”  
“And we can't even fight against one!” Tecna said. “I searched every database I could think of, and none of our current or past powers can resist Wraithix!” she groaned and put her phone in her pocket.  
“Oh, come on Winx, they're not here yet!” Stella said. “I feel that, like always, we'll find a new power that will help us out.” She stood up and said, “Besides, we have a new class of students to welcome, so let’s get to it!”

Volt walked alongside Daphne, nervously rubbing his arms. “I don't know about this, Daphne. I didn't even share a room with my sisters...”  
“It will be fine, Volt. You and the girls might share a dorm, but your room will just be yours.”  
“Okay…” Volt mumbled.  
“You'll fit in just fine. Besides, we're not heading to your dorm--we're going to your orientation!” Daphne told him cheerfully. She put a hand on his shoulder. “I was nervous my first day--both of them, actually! But Volt, you are a fantastically powerful and kind fairy. You’ll fit right in, I promise!”  
Volt nodded and walked with her. “I learned some spells from the fairies of Minerva, but never got any formal training. This will be my first time ever at a school.” He looked around. “It’s quite intimidating, to be honest.”  
As the two of them walked outside, Daphne chuckled. “I don’t imagine that will be a problem--in fact, I can see you being quite popular. And Volt, I think that we can learn as much from you as you can learn from us.”  
“Thanks, Daphne,” Volt told her. When they made it outside, they broke apart. Daphne joined the teachers. Even in the crowd, Volt stood out, been a white haired boy among the girls of Alfea. He looked around nervously, noticing a brown-haired girl who was watching the stage. She saw him and waved with a friendly smile; Volt blushed and looked away shyly. The girl looked surprised for a moment then turned her attention back to the teachers.  
Faragonda stepped forward. “Welcome everyone to the first day of the new school year. I’m very excited to help you all start on your path to becoming wonderfully powerful fairies, and the guardian fairies of your realms, like our resident Winx!”  
The Winx, in their Butterflix, flew over the crowd, before landing next to Faragonda. “If you study hard, practice every day, and devote yourselves to all that is good, you can become as powerful as they are. Bloom, would you like to share some words?”  
Bloom walked up and said, “Hello, everyone! It's wonderful to see so many faces eager to become new fairies of the Magic Dimension! I can't say that this path will be easy, but it is worth every step of the way.”  
One girl raised her hand and waved it around, desperately trying to catch Bloom's attention. Bloom, rather confused but definitely curious asked, “Yes?”  
“Why is there a boy here? Alfea's supposed to be for fairies.” The girl gave Volt a scrutinous look and he shrunk into himself.  
“Gee, Amaryl, why haven’t you graduated yet?” The brunette girl from earlier asked.  
Amaryl and the girl glared at each other as Faragonda commented, “Amaryl, this boy is Prince Volt of Minerva, and he has every right to be here. Volt, can you transform for us, please?”  
With a shrug, Volt transformed into his Winx and flew into the air. He saw that everyone was staring at him and grew nervous. He landed on the stage next to Faragonda. “I’m Volt, the Fairy of Lightning,” he introduced himself. “I’m also the Prince of Minerva.”  
There was some mumbling amongst the other fairies and Volt backed up. He wasn’t used to being the center of attention and he did not like it. “Oh dear…” he mumbled quietly.

At Red Fountain, the specialists stood in the arena as Saladin made his start of year speech. Mira stood stiff to attention the entire time, while the boys around her goofed off and roughhoused. She didn’t lend her attention to them, and they didn’t seem to notice that Mira was even there.  
“Lastly, let me introduce a special new student: Princess Mira of Minerva!” He motioned to Mira, who bowed her head gratefully.  
One guy suddenly snorted and walked over to Mira. He was a bit taller than she was, so he leaned down and asked, “Princess Mira, huh? Aren’t princesses supposed to go Alfea?” He had blood-red, messy hair and purple eyes.  
“Diablo!” An identical boy, with clean blue hair and purple eyes said. “Leave her alone!” He pulled the red boy--Diablo-- away from Mira and apologized, “I’m sorry about that, my brother is kind of a jerk. My name’s Angelo, my brother and I are the Princes of Calliope.”  
Mira shook his hand. “Miranda, Jewel of Snow, Princess of Minerva,” Mira introduced herself.  
Angelo smiled, then glared at Diablo. “Is there anything you want to tell Mira?”  
“Pffft, she won’t last long enough for me to say anything.” He smirked at Mira, “After all, princesses belong in Alfea.” He walked off as Mira glared at him.  
“Ugh...again, sorry about that. My brother is extremely cocky--he thinks he’s the best thing to happen to Red Fountain. Sure, he’s good at his classes, but he thinks this makes him invincible.” Angelo sighed. “See you around!” he waved and walked off to Diablo.  
“Now, as is tradition at Red Fountain, we shall have two of our students face each other in combat. Do we have any volunteers?” Cordatorta asked.  
Mira stepped forward. “May I issue a challenge?”  
Cordatorta looked taken aback, but he said, “I don't see why not. Is there any particular you’d like to challenge?”  
Mira pointed. “Diablo of Calliope,” she said. “I challenge Diablo of Calliope.”  
Everyone looked at Diablo, including a rather smug Angelo. Diablo scoffed at first, until Angelo whispered something in his ear. Diablo's face turned as red as his hair, and he stormed over to Mira loudly saying, “Of course I can beat a princess!”  
Mira respectfully held out her hand for a handshake, but Diablo just rolled his eyes and swatted it away before walking away from Mira. “Very well, then,” Mira mumbled. “If that is the way you want to play it, then let's play.” She walked to the other side of the designated battle area.  
Diablo pulled out his phantoblade--a crooked blade that resembled a hook. Mira pulled out her triblade. Diablo scoffed and asked, “You expect to defeat me with that?” He laughed. “That sword has more holes than cheese!”  
Mira asked, “Are we fighting or what?”  
Diablo looked surprised, but quickly shrugged it off and lunged at Mira. Mira jumped backwards and blocked his blade. She twisted around pushed him from behind. Diablo growled and spun on his heel, trying to get Mira with his sword. Mira caught his blade in one of the gaps of her own. She spun the sword around and disarmed him with little effort. With one more kick, she knocked Diablo to the ground. Without any change in expression, she tossed both swords to the ground.  
Mira walked over to where Diablo lay on the ground and squatted next to him. With a small, smug grin, she told him, “You’re right--princesses do go to Alfea, and if you enroll now, they might still take you.” She stood up, picked up her sword, and walked back to her classmates.  
“That. Was Awesome!” Angelo gushed. “Honestly, I think everyone was waiting for someone to teach Diablo a lesson.” Everyone looked at Diablo as he stood up and brushed himself off. With a glare of utter contempt at Mira, he picked up his sword and walked away.  
“Well, not the most conventional way to start a school year,” Saladin commented, “but an impressive one nonetheless.”  
As Angelo patted Mira’s back, she calmly grinned.

Cloudtower was going to be a breeze for Psyche. She stood among the other young witches, barely noticeable (excluding the fact she was trying to make friends). The other witches gave her some withering looks but otherwise didn’t pay her any mind. Well, excluding one girl--she had black hair with orange, green, and purple highlights, striped stockings, and a short black dress. She giggled and grinned at Psyche.  
“We begin another year at Cloudtower,” Griffin announced. “Here, young witches can hone their craft to become the most powerful witches they can be. However, not just any witch can enroll in Cloudtower. You will need to prove your capabilities. Consider this an entrance exam.Who wants to go first?”  
“Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!” Psyche shouted. She ran in front of the crowd, and Griffin gave her a skeptical look.  
“You do know that after this morning doing the entrance exam would be redundant...don’t you?” Griffin asked.  
Psyche grinned. “Maybe, but what witch doesn’t like showing off?” Her hands glowed with white energy and she summoned her violin--a grey, skull-shaped instrument. She began playing a slow, somber tune. The other witches looked confused and a little bored. Psyche grinned and picked up the tempo. She floated in the air as spirits whipped and spun around her. Her hair floated into the air and her eyes glowed ghostly white. Her violin disappeared and she shouted, “Astral Projection!” She threw the spell at the other witches and suddenly, they turned into spirits.  
With a giggle, she blew them a kiss and turned them back to normal. “I'm the Witch of Spirits,” she told her class.  
“Impressive,” Griffin said. Psyche curtsied and joined her classmates as Griffin asked, “Who will go next?” Most of the other witches glared at Psyche, but the more traditionally-dressed witch grinned.   
She stepped forward. “I’m Trixie, the Witch of Tricks.” she said. With a puff of smoke she summoned a deck of cards. “Who wants to volunteer?” Without warning, a pair of magic gloves grabbed Psyche’s wrists, lifting her hands. “Great!” Trixie whipped out a chain of handkerchiefs, grabbing Psyche and pulling her forward.  
With a wicked grin, she flew into the air and shouted, “Trick ball!” she shouted, summoning a ball of orange light and threw it at Psyche. There was a burst of glowing confetti, and suddenly Psyche was extremely dizzy. Trixie landed in front of her and said, “Come on. Hit me with your worst curse.”  
Psyche summoned her power and shouted, “Silence of the ghosts!” She blasted her spell at Trixie, when suddenly it curved back around and hit her. Suddenly, her voice was gone. Luckily, Psyche knew the counter spell and cast it silently. To her surprise, she just got blasted in the face with more confetti.  
Laughing, Trixie floated down next to Psyche and snapped her fingers--the effects of Psyche’s and her own curse wore off. “My Trick Ball can scramble any spell into my favor. As you can see, it turned Psyche’s curse back onto her, and disabled the counterspell. The best part is that while the Trick Ball is in effect, it’s always a surprise on what will happen!”  
Griffin and the other witches have Trixie respectful applause.  
“Nice hex,” Psyche said, holding her hand out for a handshake.  
“Back atcha sister,” Trixie said. “I've never been a ghost before she shook Psyche's hand and said, “I can't wait to have class together!”   
Psyche's cheeks flushed and she quickly turned to watch the next witch go up.

Icy admired her Wraithix bracelet, and asked, “When do we get to try these bad boys out?” She summoned a barrage of ice crystals and shot them at the cave wall. They didn’t shatter, but instead created a wall of frost that reflected like a mirror. Icy checked her hair.  
“I wanna use this power on the Winx!” Stormy shouted. She summoned a dark storm cloud and started firing lightning in every direction.  
“This power is epic!” Darcy added, vanishing in and out of the shadows. “I can't wait to use it on the Winx!” She created the image of the Winx and blasted them with all her power.  
“Not yet,” Doom told them. “Right now, we have the element of surprise. The Winx know of me, and somewhat of the Jinx, but they have no idea that you three are back. Once you have a decent mastery of your Wraithix, I’ll let you attack.” She watched the image of the three Illuminates in her swirling void. To herself, she mumbled, “How do I make them tick?”  
Stormy protested, “Come on Doom! Our powers are boosted and we can summon wraiths! I think we can handle it.”  
Doom turned to Stormy and gave her a withering glare. “Oh, yeah? Show me that you can summon your wraiths.”  
Icy and Darcy glared at Stormy, then the Trix began focusing. Their Wraithix jewels glowed a bit, but nothing else happened. “See? Can't handle it as much as you thought, hm?” Doom asked. “Not only can I summon a Wraith, I can use it to control others. Like a certain specialist who was just humiliated by a princess.” The void image turned into Diablo, the boy who'd fought Mira.  
“Blue, my darling, possess his broken pride.” Her blue jewel detached, and took on the ghostly appearance of the Blue Wraith. The Blue Wraith looked at her, nodded, and flew off like a ghost. Turning back to the Trix, she said, “Now watch and learn.”  
Angrily, the Trix watched Doom’s void illusionary screen, begrudgingly curious on how things would pan out.

In Faragonda’s office, Volt was standing with Faragonda holding the most peculiar book. The cover was pitch black and lined with gold, with a swirling, pale, rainbow-colored stone on the front. Faragonda looked worried, but Volt seemed more or less at ease.  
The Winx came in, since classes hadn’t started that day, and Bloom immediately asked, “What’s wrong, Miss Faragonda? Have you found out anything about Doom?” She seemed nervous--rightfully so, considering how Doom overpowered her so easily.  
“Yes, actually,” Volt replied. “It was lucky I snagged this book from the Library of Minerva. It’s a record of dimensions, with information on every parallel universe to this one. Doom is from the Cursed Dimension, the universe directly opposite to ours. The Cursed Dimension is like you’d expect it to be--a dark, reversed mirror image of the Magic Dimension. In it reside the Jinx--six terrible witches, Doom included, who are the opposites of you six. I can’t find any information on the others, but Doom is a nasty character.”  
“I’ve seen that firsthand,” Bloom agreed.  
“It’s worse than you think,” Volt explained. “Her whole chapter is like a horror story.” He shivered. “I’m going to have nightmares for a month. Anyway, the Jinx have one goal: the conquest of every alternate universe. They’ve taken theirs, and now have their sights set on ours. They are as powerful as you six, but they seek a way to become ultimately powerful.”  
“Oh no…” Stella groaned. “We’re not going to try to find another ultimate power, are we? My wardrobe can’t handle the stress.” She looked at her clothes dramatically.  
“Um...Stella, I don’t know how to tell you, but you six don’t need to find an ultimate power. You are the ultimate power...more or less. The Jinx and you have opposite powers. By absorbing you and your powers, theirs will be boosted.” Volt explained. When the Winx looked confused, Volt explained, “It’s like with light and darkness--by controlling one, you more or less control the other. The more light, the less darkness, and the less darkness, the more light. If Doom controls the Kraken’s Ink and the Dragon’s Flame, she’d be all-powerful, controlling the magic forces of every universe.”  
Bloom held her chest in shock. “Well, luckily the Dragon’s Flame can’t be stolen from me, so Doom can’t take it.” She said with a bit of half-hearted relief.  
“Bloom...that’s not what she intends to do,” Volt sighed. “Doom wants to absorb you, Dragon’s Flame and all, by using her Wraithix. I finally found information on it, and it’s even worse than I feared. Wraithix is a power that originates in the Cursed Dimension. It is the manifestation of the darkest power in the universe--despair. Those Wraiths that Doom can summon? They were regular people, until they fell to despair.”  
All six of the Winx girls look horrified, but Aisha gathered face and said, “Well, we won’t let that happen. Bloom knows we always have her back!”  
“Doom against the six of us doesn’t stand a chance,” Bloom agreed.  
Volt looked grim. “That’s why she’s bringing the Jinx. All six of you versus all six of them is an even fight, plus all of the negative powers from the Wraithix. I think I know a way to stop them, though. We need to find the Luminous Jewels ourselves so Doom and the Jinx can’t. Luckily, with the Wraithix, only Doom can cross between the worlds.”  
“But there’s no way that Doom will just let us find the Luminous Jewels,” Aisha said. “We already know we can’t fight against her or her wraiths as long as she wears that bracelet.”  
“Which totally clashes with her outfit anyway,” Stella commented.  
“Statistically speaking,” Tecna added, “as long as Doom has her Wraithix bracelet, we have zero chance of being able to even fight her. What if she decides to attack us again? Her Wraithix wipes us of our butterflix powers.”  
“There must be a way,” Musa said. “If the Cursed Dimension is truly the opposite of the Magic Dimension, then there should be a power here that can face Wraithix. There is, isn’t there?” She asked nervously.  
“Actually, yes!” Volt said, relieved again. “Since the Wraithix is a a power of great negative energy, in our world is a being of equal positive energy. It is the power of fantasy--the transformation of Fantasmix. It’ll create a kind of positive energy shield that will protect you from the negative energy of the Wraithix and even the playing field so you can fight fairly.”  
“Fantasmix?” Bloom asked. “I’ve never heard of this transformation before.”  
“It’s a very elusive and rare power,” Faragonda said. “I had only heard of it in passing myself. However, I do know that it is a great one. With it you’ll be able to fight fairly against Doom and her minions.”  
“Which will be pretty useful finding the Luminous Jewels,” Volt said. “Though even with this immunity Doom is still extremely powerful. Fantasmix might not be enough to finally beat her, but the book says that finding the Jewels will help you earn a great power. A power connected to the Illumination itself. Unfortunately…that’s where the chapter cuts off. It didn’t give me a name for it.” He perked up a bit, “but hey, at least there’s hope! If you earn Fantasmix, you’ll have a solid chance against Doom.”  
“Assuming we can earn Fantasmix,” Aisha commented. “Do you know how we can?”  
“The Cave of Jubilation. You must succeed in a test given by the cave, and if you pass you will be granted the power of Fantasmix. I don’t know what the test is, though, so tell me all about it when you get back!” He told them excitedly.  
“You’re not coming along?” Bloom asked.  
Volt shook his head no. “I’m not good with cold, I have classes and most importantly, I can’t earn Fantasmix. Since my power comes from the Illumination, any outside forces trying to affect my magic have a great chance of being reversed and having the opposite intended effect. If I try earning Fantasmix I could end up with Wraithix or worse.” He held out the book. “This will tell you everything you need to know just...promise to bring it back, okay?”  
“Thank you, Volt,” Bloom said before giving him a quick hug. When she pulled away, Volt’s face was bright red. “Come on, Winx, let’s get ready!”

At Red Fountain, Diablo stormed away from the other students as Angelo ran after him. “Diablo, wait!” Angelo shouted. He caught Diablo’s wrist and said, “Are you really this mad because Mira beat you? It was a fair fight! You’re acting like a child!”  
“Shut up, Angelo! I should have beaten her! She must have cheated!” Diablo growled. “She’s a first year and a girl! I did nothing to her! She should have lost!” He tried to yank his fist out of Angelo’s hand.  
“Diablo, you were rude to her and she took her anger out quite elegantly.” Angelo retorted. “You should think about how your words affect others before you open your mouth.”  
The two brothers began shouting at each other, neither of them noticing the being of blue and black magic flying straight them. When they finally realized and looked, it was too late. The Blue Wraith hit the both of them at the same time, and they were absorbed into its dark energy.  
Mira, who had been following Angelo, froze and watched in terror as the two boys were twisted and fused together into a huge, horrible monster.

Simultaneously, Volt and Psyche gasped. “Mira’s in danger!” they said. Volt transformed into his winx and Psyche transformed into her witch form. The two of them flew straight to Red Fountain, joining each other on the way.  
Without any hesitation they flew and joined their sister, who was currently facing off against the Blue Wraith...or, rather, something that looked like it. This creature had the same inky black skin and uniform like the Wraith, but it had two heads: one with messy red hair and one with clean blue hair. Both head had purple eyes and large mouths with sharp teeth.  
“What is that!?” Volt screamed, blasting lightning at the monster.  
“Two of my classmates, Angelo and Diablo. The Blue Wraith possessed them and turned them into a monster! I don’t know how to get rid of the Wraith without hurting them. I don’t like Diablo but he doesn’t deserve this.” Mira explained in her reasonable, calm voice.  
Psyche threw a spirit ball at the monster. “Their souls are...comatose. The Wraith is using their bodies and completely controlling them. We can’t harm the monster without hurting them, but we can’t reach out to them to purify them. We’ll have to completely magically wipe away the Wraith.”  
The monster roared and swiped its claws at the specialists, making them fly in all directions. “Come on!” Mira shouted. She ran forward, and Volt and Psyche flew behind her. The three of them hit the monster with everything they had, but the red head screamed and punched Mira out of the way. She flew in the air, and was about to hit the ground when Musa and Aisha--in their Butterflix--caught her and flew her to Psyche and Volt.  
“What is that thing!?” Bloom asked.  
“A Wraith possessing two Red Fountain boys, we don’t know how to beat it.” Volt explained before shooting lightning at it.  
“Can’t you summon the Light of the Illumination like you did with Wraiths?” Flora asked.  
Psyche sighed. “I wish we could, but that was just with the Wraiths. With the Blue Wraith possessing them, any attacks we can do will affect them too. The Light of the Illumination could have serious, permanent reversals to them.”  
“Well, no matter what, we have to help the boys!” Stella shouted. The Winx, Volt, and Mira flew into the air and fired their magic at the monster. It growled and roared, but was mostly unfazed by their powers.  
When Flora hit it with a burst of natural magic, the two heads turned on each other and began fighting like they had with the students and Winx. Mira, seeing this, gasped, “Of course!”  
Psyche and Volt, alerted to her revelation, flew to her. “We need Flora,” Mira said. “I think we can use our Illumination powers to properly heal Angelo and Diablo! We need Flora, though.” Volt nodded and flew back and grabbed Flora before rejoining his sisters.  
“Flora, your magic seems to affect the Wraith the most. I think that your nature powers might be helping Angelo and Diablo return to their natural state,” Mira explained. “We can do another Illumination conversion to specifically heal them from the Wraith. Could you help us??”  
“Of course!” Flora said. “I’ll lend you all of my power to heal!”  
The Illuminates nodded and began summoning their powers. They created a large Illumination ball. Fora added her own power, and they shouted, “Illumination Convergence! Natural Reversal!” With Flora’s power, the light turned green before they collectively threw it at the monster.  
In a blast of nature magic and petals, the monster separated. Musa caught Diablo as Tecna caught Angelo. They flew them down to the ground as the Wraith floated above the crowd.With a bellow, it made a wave of negative energy, making nearly everyone collapse before it flew off.  
“That’s not good.” Volt commented.

The next day, while walking with Volt, Faragonda asked, “How is Mira doing?”  
“She’s tired but okay. Flora’s magic really helped us,” Volt replied.  
“And the two Red Fountain boys?”  
“Traumatized but physically unharmed. Psyche stayed at Red Fountain to help them psychologically.”  
Faragonda nodded. “Volt, are you sure you want to stay here with the Winx travelling to the Cave of Jubilation?”  
“Yes. They’ll be fine without me. Also, I don’t want to leave in case Psyche and Mira are put in danger again. I’m more than certain that the Winx will earn the Fantasmix power, with or without me. They’re the Winx, after all.” Volt chuckled.  
The two of them headed outside as the girls gathered for their trip. “Good luck!” Volt told them.  
Bloom gave him a hug. “Don’t worry about a thing. We’ll be fine.”  
With a few more waves, the girls climbed onto the ship and flew off.


	4. Psyche's Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the winx are away, the Illuminates deal with a dangerous and unexpected threat: Psyche.

After the incident with Angelo and Diablo at Red Fountain, Volt was extra worried about leaving Mira. Then he saw her beat up Diablo for attacking her and he was relieved. He hugged her and Psyche (who was quickly swept by Griffin to Cloud Tower) and climbed into the ship to Alfea. After a short, tense flight, Volt immediately left the ship and walked back to his dorm.  
He paused for a moment, remembering that now he would have dorm mates. Anxiety overwhelmed him and he paused for a moment to catch his breath and calm his nerves. He opened the door and found a group of young girls his age--one of whom was the girl who’d stood up for him at the opening ceremony.  
With an excited gasp, she stood up and said, “Volt! I mean, Prince Volt! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Princess Ellen of Koyu! It looks like we’re in the same dorm!”  
“H-hi Ellen,” Volt stammered. “I...I wanted to thank you for earlier.” He was hunched over and rubbing his arms nervously. “It’s kinda new and scary for me, being the only male fairy at Alfea.”  
“No problem, and yeah, I can imagine. Doesn’t give Amaryl the right to make fun of you for it. Don’t worry, though, most Alfea girls are much nicer. And now that you’re an Alfea boy, you’ll fit in just fine.” She said kindly.  
“Thanks, Ellen,” Volt said. “And you can just call me Volt.”  
Ellen smiled. “Okay!”  
The two of them didn’t notice the small brooch flash on Volt’s chest.

As the Winx's ship left Alfea, Ellen stood next to Volt and put her hand on his shoulder. “Are you going to be alright she asked him concernedly.  
“Yeah, I'll be fine. Hopefully when the Winx get back we can start looking for the Luminous Jewels.” Volt replied.  
“Hopefully,” Ellen agreed. “By the way, have you gotten our potions homework done?”  
“Oh no!” Volt gasped. “I forgot!!!” He ran back into the school while Ellen ran behind him with a laugh.  
While running, Volt collided with a pink-and-blonde haired girl who was holding a small fairy creature. The two of them fell onto their butts.  
“Sorry!” Volt gasped. He hopped to attention and held his hand out to the girl. “I wasn't watching where I was going. You're Roxy, right?”  
The girl, Roxy, nodded and laughed. “It's no big deal. I was distracted by my little friend here, anyway.” She showed Volt the fairy animal she had on her shoulder.  
Volt winced and took a step back nervously. His hair sparked a bit and a small bolt of electricity shot up and hit one of the lights. “Ah, sorry,” he apologized.  
“What's wrong?” Roxy asked. “Don't like animals?”  
Volt admitted, “They make me nervous.” The one that Roxy was holding was a small, feathery crystal lizard. “Aren't those descended from Ferociodons?”  
“Yes, descended, but Quartz Lizards are harmless,” Roxy explained. “Would you want to pet him?” She picked up the little guy from her shoulder and held him out to Volt.  
“No thanks,” Volt declined. “I was just about to start working on my potions, so, um, maybe another time!” He ran into the library in a panic, leaving Ellen and Roxy standing awkwardly for a moment.  
“Can I pet him?” Ellen asked. “I, for one, love animals.” She began cooing and scratching the small lizard.

In the library, Volt quickly found the book he looking for and used a bit of electricity to get it down. He grabbed the book and sat with it, then began working on his homework. He relaxed a bit, but felt bad that he’d brushed Roxy off. He wanted to make friends at this school, but the fairy animals made him nervous.  
Soon, Ellen walked in and took a seat next to him. “It’s a shame you don’t like animals, because that little lizard was a sweetheart.” She looked at the book. “Also, Volt, you’re on the wrong chapter. Here…” she flipped the pages.  
“Oh….no wonder nothing looked familiar…” Volt said. “And why the vocabulary was so strange.”  
“So you were paying a little attention in class, then?” Ellen asked.  
“A little,” Volt agreed. “I’ve never really understood potions and I don’t know why it’s a required course.” He began writing again.  
“Have you considered that Potions is a required course because you don’t understand it?” Ellen teased. “Don’t worry, I’ll help. Also, if you need it, Professor Palladium always says that he’ll help.”  
Volt blushed bright red. “Ask...P-Professor Palladium?” He twirled his hair and stammered, “M-maybe…”  
“Oh-ho-ho, does the little prince have a crush?” Ellen teased, nudging Volt.  
“Hey, I'll have you know I have someone back on Minerva,” Volt protested, sticking out his tongue. “But that doesn't mean that Palladium isn't super cute, too.” I wouldn’t be able to ask him for help even if my life depended on it.”  
“Riiiiiiighhhhttt,” Ellen said. “And who is this ‘someone’? Are they cute? Is it a girl, boy, neither? Do they have three eyes?”  
“Orbo of the merfolk. He is handsome and sweet and sometimes he has a fish tail? What more can you ask for in a guy?” Volt defiantly replied. “We met at a peace conference in my parents’ palace. It was fun, we went on a date a while later and we’ve been dating ever since.” He pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of the two of them together. Orbo had curly blue hair and freckles. He was thinner than Volt but looked strong, nonetheless.  
“Aw, he is cute! Too bad, I was going to set you up with my brother.” She playfully tapped his nose. “Anyway, let’s focus on the homework. What parts were confusing you?”  
The two of them began looking in the potions book.

Meanwhile, in Cloudtower, Psyche was working on passing her Hexes exam. It was a complete free-for-all as the witches tried hexing and cursing each other. To no one’s surprise, Trixie got their classmates hexed nearly immediately. Psyche, like everyone, was struggling with the chaos she’d caused. “Foloclees Extremo!” She blasted the hex at one of her classmates, whose hair went extremely wild and tangled.  
Suddenly she was teleported out of the magic dome Griffin had created, sitting next to Trixie. The two girls fist-bumped and Psyche commented, “Nice touch with that fake countdown. You even got me!”  
“Thanks!! You dodged my hex awesomely, like you were expecting it!!” Trixie giggled.  
Psyche winked at her friend and said, “Come on, Trixie, we both knew you were gonna pull something. I grew suspicious that you hadn't tried anything yet.”  
“Okay, okay, that's fair,” Trixie relented. “But if I had told you what I was going to do you would've pulled something on me, instead!” She playfully poked Psyche's cheek.  
“Yes, yes I would have. What's the fun of being a witch if you can't prank people?” Psyche asked. “By the way, do you think I should back Riza some cookies since I hexed her hair?”  
“Only if you give me one,” Trixie commented. “Why do you want to make them cookies, anyway? We’re witches, we don’t do that kind of thing. Well, unless the cookies are cursed or hexed or something like that.”  
“Just because I like tricks and hexes doesn’t mean I can’t do nice things from time to time. So yes, I’ll make cookies, and yes, I’ll share them with you. Don’t worry, you’re my best friend after all.” She summoned a small bit of white magic, which summoned a small ghost. “At the same time, I love causing trouble.” She sent the little spirit into the glass dome.  
Immediately, it began temporarily possessing the other witches and throwing them all helter-skelter and making their tricks and curses stop working. The two witches giggled wickedly and fist-bumped as they watched the chaos. “I’ll make those cookies after class,” Psyche said with a happy giggle.

From her cave, Doom watched the young witch curiously. “Interesting…” she muttered. “I understand that Psycharmi was affected by the Illumination, but she doesn’t act like a witch should.”  
“Hey Doom!” Stormy asked, flying up to the Witch of the Black Ink. “How come we’ve been cooped up in this cave for almost a week! What’s the point of these Wraithix if we’re not even going to use them?”  
Doom scoffed and waved her hand, causing the image to fade to black. “You are more impulsive than my other teammates. Why are you so desperate, anyway? To act without a plan against the Winx would be suicide, Wraithix or not.”  
“But...it’s not fair!! You gave Icy and Darcy missions!”  
“Surveillance missions. I cannot keep tabs on all three of them at once. I want the Illuminates’ power to tear a hole between worlds! Then we can finally defeat Bloom and her pesky Winx lackeys,” Doom growled. “Right now, the only competent witch here is me, and we need to be more than careful.”  
Stormy looked insulted, but asked, “So...why are you named Doom, anyway? Is it supposed stand for ‘Dark Bloom’ or something?”  
Doom turned to Story with dark eyes. “Ask me that again and I’ll let my parents answer you. My deceased parents.” Her hair floated like it was underwater. “Got it?”  
Stormy gulped and nodded as Icy and Darcy appeared.   
Icy looked kind of bored, but Darcy looked almost panicked. “The Winx...they...they’re trying to find the Luminous Jewels…”  
“Obviously, that’s part of the plan.”  
“They’re trying to find a powerful transformation called ‘Fantasmix’ and from the sounds of it, it’ll be a problem! Apparently it will make them immune to that ‘negative-energy’ power the Wraithix have.” Darcy continued.  
Suddenly, the black screen dissipated and Doom whirled on the Trix. “Did you just say Fantasmix? Ugh! You should have told me sooner! You three go after the Winx and do whatever it takes to stop them!”  
“What about you, miss high-and-mighty Witch of the Kraken’s ink?” Icy taunted. “Why not face them yourself?”  
Doom glared. “Because I have plans. Now go!” Her Wraithix jewels glowed and she summoned a portal. With a shove of magic she pushed them through it. The Trix looked surprised (and intensely annoyed) but they disappeared in a blink.  
She resummoned her shadow screen, which once again bore the image of Psyche, laughing with her friend Trixie. “Such a potent power, such dark magic that is yet untapped. Let's see if we can draw it out…” The jewels on Doom's Wraithix glowed and in between her hands formed a new Wraithix--silver with a single, black, skull-shaped jewel. “Let's see what this princess can really do!”

Later that night, Psyche, Volt, and Mira were calling each other to say good night. “Volt, you really shouldn't put your homework off like that. Remember back on Minerva, when you were held back because you never got your homework done?” Mira lightly scolded.  
Volt sighed. “I know, I know, but I didn’t think that Alfea would involve so much homework. It’s not hard but it’s kind of overwhelming. Also, I’m not sure exactly how any of this is going to help me earn Enchantix.”  
“Are you sure you want to rush this? Don’t you graduate once you actually earn Enchantix??” Psyche questioned. “Don't quote me but I think that's in your syllabus.”  
“I mean, yeah, but I want to be able to *protect* people, and my Winx is way too weak to do that,” Volt grumbled. “Besides you can't tell me that you both have all a's in all of your classes.”  
“I definitely do,” Mira said. “Codatorta has actually been asking me to teach him some ancient Minervan fighting techniques and tell him about some legendary Minervan weapons.” She casually sharpened her sword.  
“I’m either first or second in all of my classes,” Psyche added. “Griffin is even considering letting me teach my own seance class.”  
Volt groaned. “Hey, it's not my fault I was born with genius sisters and only half a brain! Also, Mira, have you been teaching Codatorta ancient Minervan fighting techniques?”  
“Not without Master Chiron's permission,” Mira replied, “which is currently pending.” She looked at her sharpened blade and added, “Though I got to beat Diablo up today so that was fun.”  
“Did you give him a black eye?” Psyche asked eagerly.  
“Nah, Saladin stepped in before I could really put the hurt on him.” She sighed. “But other than that it was pretty satisfying. Angelo’s been acting really weird, it’s like he’s afraid I’m gonna beat him up. Don’t know why, though…”  
“Trixie and I got the highest scores in our hexing exam. I even was able to get one of my little ghost friends to mess with the other girls in my class.” Psyche added. “But don’t worry, the effects are temporary.”  
Volt shivered, “I’m glad you only summon small ghosts. I’d be terrified if you summoned a...Ferociodon or something. I read in my Magix history book that their jaws were large enough to swallow a fairy whole.” He bit his finger nervously.  
“Ferociodons have been extinct for over a million years, Volt, reasonably you have nothing to fear. And if Psyche does summon a Ferociodon it’d be a ghost and therefore completely harmless,” Mira reasoned. She yawned. “Today was a real workout, so I’m gonna shower and head to bed. Love you both!”  
“Love you!” Psyche and Volt said as she signed off.  
Volt yawned. “I should go to bed, too. I have a test tomorrow morning. Night, Psyche, love you!”  
“Love you, Volt!” Psyche said before they disconnected. She stared at where the holos of her siblings’ faces had been. The three of them made sure to call each other every night, but Psyche was always left with a slightly empty feeling when the calls ended. Having always been nearby them seemed to have affected her more than she’d realized.  
“What’s wrong, Psyche?” Trixie asked. “You always seem bummed out after your calls.”  
“Just miss Mira and Volt. We used to spend so much time together it was like we were three heads on the same body. Sure Mira had he combat training while Volt practiced his elemental magic and I practiced my spiritual magic, but we were always close by. Now it feels I only see them through holograms.” She sighed. “And with Doom and her Wraiths always attacking us, I feel farther from them than ever.”  
Trixie said, “I don’t think you should worry, it’s not like you’ll never see them again. And I don’t think anything could come between you three. You’re three peas in a pod.”  
“You think so?”  
“Of course! You can just see how much you love each other from a mile away. My sister shows her love by planting unbreakable curses that only she can remove. So don’t worry; you and your siblings will be okay.” She patted Psyche’s shoulder and said, “Goodnight, sweetie.”  
The two girls went to their beds and quickly fell asleep.

That night, Professor Ediltrude was patrolling the hall when she noticed someone wandering around. “Hey! You!” The figure turned around quickly before running away.  
“Come back here!!” She shouted, pursuing the intruder. She blast dark magic at the figure, which dodged but didn’t seem otherwise affected.  
The figure turned a corner and ran into Zarathustra, which caused her to fall backwards. She was a young witch, and looked just old enough to be a student. She had short green hair, a crop top tank top and shorts with high heeled boots. She had a brooch with a single green jewel, and she had green eyes.  
“Sorry, I’m just trying to find my dorm!” The young witch apologized. “I believe it's this way!”  
“What were you doing up in the first place?” Zarathustra questioned.  
“I was trying to find the answers to the next test,” the girl sheepishly admitted.  
“While I can appreciate your dishonesty it will cost you tomorrow. Go to your room this instant and we'll discuss your punishment then,” Ediltrude said, pointing towards the rooms.  
The girl walked away to one of the rooms and opened the door. Inside laid Trixie and Psyche, both fast asleep. The girl grinned and turned into the Green Wraith with a whirl of darkness.  
The Wraith reach for its stomach and pulled off a bit of shadow. The shadow twisted and formed into the the Wraithix that Doom had made.  
Floating in the shadows, the Wraith floated above Psyche's bed and put the bracelet on her nightstand.  
Wonderful, my darling. Return to me at once, Doom's voice commanded. Silently, the Wraith nodded and went into its jewel, before flying out the window and back to the cave.   
It floated in front of Doom before she held up her wrist and it reattached itself to the Wraithix. Doom smirked and looked at the image of Psyche unwittingly sleeping next to a Wraithix made just for her. “Let the fun begin.”

The next day, Psyche woke up and stretched with a yawn. Trixie was in the shower, and it was way before classes were going to begin.  
Happily, she grabbed her violin and began playing it. Around the room, greenish spectres floated around and held her clothes. By the time she finished her song she was dressed, her hair was done, and she was ready to go.  
As she took in a deep, soothing breath, Psyche realized something felt off. There was a spot in her room that the spirits were vigorously avoiding, something that seemed to repulse them. She looked and saw that on her nightstand was a pretty silver bracelet, which she picked up to investigate.  
Skulls weren't her typical style--despite being the Witch of Spirits--but it didn’t look like anything Trixie would wear. “Aw, did Trixie get me a gift?” She felt herself blushing at the thought.  
She slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and admired it...when suddenly it tightened on her wrist. “Okay, Trixie, ha ha! Funny trick!” She tried to pull the bracelet off but it wouldn't budge. “Trixie? Trixie!” When Trixie didn't come out, laughing or otherwise, Psyche realized that it hadn't been Trixie's trick. Fear overwhelmed her as tendrils of darkness creeped up her skin, wrapping her in a cocoon of pure darkness.  
The darkness sunk into Psyche's skin, leaving her dressed in a shredded, gothic outfit. The bathroom door opened and Trixie came out. She asked, “Psyche! Are you okay?”  
Psyche whirled around and glared at Trixie, her eyes filled with an anger, hatred, and evil Trixie had never seen from her. Psyche lifted up her fist and sucked all the ghosts in the room into her Wraithix. “If you cared, you would have come sooner,” she hissed at the other witch, before hitting her with a huge blast of spiritual energy. Psyche then threw her hand at the window, causing it to blow out from the castle. She flew silently down to the forest.  
Trixie watched her friend in shock and horror. “I have to tell Miss Griffin!!” She opened the door and flew down the hall.

Mira calmly and coolly stared into the beast's eyes. More than half the boys in her class were checking her out instead of paying attention (hey, it was their grade, not hers on the line), but she wasn't fazed.   
Gently, she put her hand on the creature's snout. It huffed and walked up to her, gently kissing her cheek.  
“Good girl,” Mira quietly muttered, stroking the beast's fur. She quietly put a harness on it, and it didn’t fight her. She pressed her forehead against the beast’s and they shared a breath.  
Pulling away, she turned to face a stunned Codatorta and her even more stunned classmates. “I trained the wild Abomabeasts of the Minervan Mountains. A Fuzzepard is about the same.”  
“Well, I'd give that an A+!!” Codatorts announced. Most of the class (especially Angelo) clapped. Diablo and his lackeys didn't do much but glare.  
Mira bowes gratefully at the applause, but her calm expression quickly hardened to her usual stern scowl. Codatorta added, “The rest of you should be able to do the same...if you paid attention”  
The boys shot each other panicked looks, but Diablo strode confidently past Mira and whispered, “Let's see you top this, princess.”  
He walked up to one of the chimeras and looked it dead in the eye. When Angelo came up next to Mira, she asked, “I would recommend cremating what's left of him.”  
Angelo winced. “Di, I don’t think that's a good idea!!”  
Diablo turned and glared at the two of them. Mira didn't react (Diablo was the last thing she was afraid of), but Angelo sighed. “Why is my brother like this?”  
“He’s a sexist idiot with anger and pride issues who will likely if not definitely get himself killed because he’s too stubborn to see when he’s wrong and even more so to admit he’s wrong,” Mira said drily.  
Angelo thought about it. “Yeah, that seems about right.” The two of them watched Diablo march up to the largest, most ferocious Chimera. “This isn’t going to be pretty, is it?”  
“Maybe not for you--however, I’m going to enjoy this,” Mira commented. Diablo reached out to try to pet the chimera, when it hissed and tried to bite him. Diablo screamed and jumped backwards, holding his wrist like his hand had been bitten off.  
Mira nearly started laughing, when a pillar of greenish-white light erupted near Cloud Tower. “Oh no,” she muttered. “Psyche, what are you up to?” She ran to a wind rider, snatching it away from Diablo. “Borrowing this! Return it later!!” She shouted, before revving up and flying away.  
Diablo watched her before screaming in anger and throwing his helmet on the ground.

Volt and Ellen were in their Magic History class with one of their other roommates--Lizette. Volt and Lizette hadn’t talked yet, but according to Ellen she was very nice and a good roommate. Daphne was teaching about the Dragon’s Flame. “As the very force that created the Magic Dimension, the Great Dragon’s magic is the most powerful in the whole universe. Now, who can tell me who the current holder of the Great Dragon’s power is?”  
The whole class raised their hands and Daphne laughed. “Yes, I was sure all of you knew that my younger sister, Bloom, is the current host for the Dragon’s Flame. Do any of you know what special power that she and her friends now possess?”  
More than half of the hands went down--including Volt’s. Daphne pointed to Lizette, who answered, “Bloom and the Winx possess Butterflix--the magic of nature itself.”  
“Very good, Lizette! Butterflix is one of the many powers that fairies can earn after they earn their Enchantix. Some, like Believix, are earned from doing great deeds, while others, like Sirenix, are given. The Winx are currently pursuing a new power called Fantasmix. Does anyone know what this is?”  
Volt raised his hand. “Fantasmix is a special fairy magic born from pure innocent joy and fantasy. It is given to fairies who vow to protect the happiness of others. It is only found during times of great impending crisis.”  
“Very good, Volt!” Daphne said.  
“Nice job, dude!” Lizette said, holding her hand out for a high-five. Volt gave her one and smiled--though he shocked her a small bit with his latent static electricity. She giggled and pulled her hand away as Daphne pulled up magical diagrams of different magical transformations.  
“Which transformation do you like best?” Ellen whispered. “My favorite is Bloomix!”  
Volt shrugged.”I can’t earn most of them, anyway. After I achieve Enchantix, I’m done. My powers are too unstable for most--if not all of--the other transformations. I’m excited to be the first male fairy to get Enchantix, though!” He smiled.  
“Oh! That Fantasmix outfit is so cute!” Lizette gasped. “I'd look so great as a Fantasmix fairy!”  
“You both would,” Volt agreed. “To be honest I think I'd look pretty epic in Harmonix.”  
Daphne continued, “Now, who can tell me why it is that fairies can receive so many transformations?”  
Ellen raised her hand. “Is it because fairies use them to protect others?” she asked  
Daphne smiled. “In essence, yes!! Fairy magic is the power of all that is good in the Magic Dimension. When we use it as such, we can unlock untold powers! Very good Ellen, glad to see you're actually paying attention.”  
Ellen, Volt, and Lizette all blushed with embarrassment as Daphne continued the lesson. She was now talking about the special wings and healing powers of Believix. Volt couldn't help but notice how weird the name was written out.  
Suddenly, Volt was overwhelmed with a feeling of dread, and a greenish-white light flashed outside. “Mira. Psyche!!” he gasped. He transformed and said, “Excuse me professor Daphne!!” before flying out.  
Soon, he was joined by Ellen and Lizette, who were also in their winx. “Is something wrong with your sisters?” Ellen asked.  
“Yes,” Volt said. “I don't know what it is but I just felt that both of them are in extreme danger. And something feels off about Psyche.”  
The three fairies flew out into the courtyard and towards Cloud Tower--where the light was coming from.

Psyche absorbed the last of the spiritual energy she’d called upon and cast a spell into the ground. Around her, ghostly wisps grew and twisted into shapes of beasts. Before long, she had an army of ghostly and slightly skeletal creatures watching her, waiting for her orders.  
“March!” She shouted.  
The ghostly army moved at her command, lining up behind her. At the front was a large, ugly lizard with a huge jaw. Psyche floated up to it and gently stroked its scales. “A giant Ferociodon? Oooh, Volt’s going to love this,” She purred.  
Enjoying this boost of power? A dark voice murmured in the back of her head. Power over the dead is so much more fun with a boost of darkness.  
Psyche looked around. “Wait! Who are you?”  
I am Doom, the Witch of the Kraken’s Ink. Also, as it seems to turn out, a kindred spirit. If you want to keep your Wraithix powers, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to bring your siblings to me. I need the three of you, and then I’ll let you claim your revenge.  
“Funny, I was having the exact same thought,” Psyche cackled.

From her cave, Doom grinned. “I know.” She spoke into her Wraithix, asking, “So, Psyche, do we have a deal?”

In front of her army, Psyche grinned. “We have a deal!” She heard a whirring noise and grinned. “And it doesn’t seem like we have long to wait.” She watched as her sister landed and pulled off her helmet.  
“Psyche, what are you doing!?” Mira asked.  
Psyche grinned. “Marching. Like my little army, Mira? It’s almost Minerva worthy!”  
Mira glared. “Don’t you dare say that!!” she shouted. She leapt at her sister, brandishing her sword. Psyche tsked with amusement and waved her hand. A large creature intercepted Mira, unbothered by her blade. It knocked her back with ease, causing her to fall into the grass.  
Psyche cackled. “Don’t forget, dear sister,that I’ve always been the most powerful triplet.” She summoned her magical power and blasted it at Mira, hitting her with all the spiritual power she could muster.  
Mira held her ground and blocked the force as much as she could. It was like standing in a powerful, cold draft, and she could feel her sister's magic mess with her soul. However, Mira cleared her head and focused. Her years of training paid off, and she didn’t succumb to Psyche’s power. Not at first. However, Psyche’s magic was already powerful, and for some reason it was stronger than ever. It was colder and darker than she’d ever felt.  
“Mira!!” A distant, quiet, echoic voice called. There was a boom of thunder and Psyche’s magic dissipated. Mira collapsed onto her knees and was quickly lifted into the air by a very strong fairy. She looked and saw that Volt was holding her up. “How are you doing? Are you alright?” He asked.  
“Yeah...yeah I'm fine but...I don't know what's gotten into Psyche.” The two siblings looked at their sister. Her new outfit was strange and definitely not Psyche's style.  
Something caught Mira's eye--the silver bracelet with a lone black gem. Now, a bracelet wasn't a weird thing for Psyche to wear, but Mira and Volt gasped in surprise. “A Wraithix!” They said simultaneously.  
“We need to get back to Alfea,” Volt said. “Come on.” He and the other two fairies flew Mira back to their school. Along the way, he said, “Mira, meet Ellen and Liz. Ellen, Liz, meet my sister Mira.”  
The girl exchanged quiet hellos as they approached Alfea.

You let them get away.  
“Yes I did. Mira's will is even stronger than anticipated. I can't defeat both of them by myself. Also, while they run with their tails between their legs and I make a bigger army.” Psyche explained. “Would you prefer to take Alfea, or Red Fountain?”  
Doom paused for a moment. “Impressive, I must admit. Head towards Alfea; that way I can get the Winx’ school in my grasp.”  
“Very well,” Psyche agreed. She slowly began walking towards Alfea, her army slowly and steadily growing.

“Psyche has a Wraithix!?” Daphne gasped. “No wonder you flew from the school so quickly. Do you know how she got it?”  
Mira and Volt shook their heads. “Psyche would never knowingly put on a Wraithix. She must have been tricked!!” Volt exclaimed. “We need to save our sister!” His wings began fluttering.  
“Volt, calm down!” Faragonda said, using her magic to bring him back down to the ground. “We need to approach this rationally. The only witch that we know has a Wraithix is Doom. Doom, somehow, managed to give a Wraithix Psyche, turning her completely evil and boosting her powers to summon an army of undead spirits. I just...don’t know how she got it.”  
“Did anyone else notice the little orange gift box or…was that just me?” Liz asked, pointing at a small box in orange wrapping paper and a sparkly purple ribbon.  
Mira looked at it suspiciously, and drew her sword. “That was not there a second ago.”  
Faragonda picked up the package and read the tag, “With Love, Griffin.” With a confused look she opened the box.  
In a burst of light, smoke, and confetti, two witches appeared: Headmistress Griffin, and a young girl with black hair with colorful highlights. The young witch looked at Griffin and said, “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”  
Griffin grumbed, “Not so good, either,” while brushing confetti off of her clothes. “Due to the other two Illuminates being here, I’m sure that you’re aware Psyche has acquired a Wraithix and is marching towards Alfea.”  
“She’s marching towards Alfea!?” Volt and Mira exclaimed.  
The young witch nodded. “I’m Psyche’s roommate, and one of my Jack-’o-Spies saw everything.” She pulled a pumpkin-shaped charm from her hat. She waved her hand above it and it grew in a pumpkin-sized jack-’o-lantern. She waved her hand again and the curtains closed so the room was dark. The pumpkin’s face glowed and acted like a projector.  
They all watched as the Green Wraith planted the Wraithix and then as Psyche put the bracelet on. Volt and Mira held each other in terror as they watched their sister transform. When it was done, they were completely stricken. Ellen put a hand on Volt’s shoulder to comfort him, while Liz took his hand, spreading a comforting warmth. The door slammed open, with Diablo red-faced and fuming. “YOU!!” He bellowed. “YOU LITTLE BRAT!”  
Angelo pushed him out of the way. “Sorry, Mira. He made me fly him all the way here.” He glared at his brother. “Seriously, Diablo? Grow up. Can’t you see something’s wrong?”  
“What’s wrong is that little miss princess here stole my wind rider! Where is it, princess?” He elbowed Angelo out of the way and glared Mira in the eyes. “You didn’t lose it, did you?”  
“Well, not in the sense that I don’t know where it is,” Mira admitted. “But maybe in the sense that it’s in the forest near where my now-crazy sister summoned an army of undead spirits that I was unable to fight back against.” She shrugged nonchalantly, before worriedly turning to Faragonda. “Is there anything we can do to help Psyche, though?”  
“Well, since Psyche took the Wraithix unwittingly, there might be a chance that we can magically remove it from her and change her back to normal,” Faragonda said. “We’ll need fairy dust, and unfortunately, the Winx are at the Cave of Jubilation, searching for Fantasmix. Palladium might be able to concoct a potion to negate the Wraithix’ power over Psyche. But we need to stall her on her way to Alfea.”  
Volt looked at his friends. “Do you think we could keep her busy?” He asked. “For the time being, at least?”  
“I’m in,” Liz agreed.  
“Sounds good to me!” Ellen added.  
“I want to help,” Trixie chimed, “I feel bad that I couldn’t help Psyche before; I want to help in any way I can.” She looked much more serious than the first few moments that they saw her.  
“You think that I’m not gonna save my sister?” Mira asked. “You insult me!”  
“We’ll help,” Angelo said, putting his hand on Diablo’s shoulder and one on his own chest.  
*”We* aren’t going to do anything,” Diablo said, pulling Angelo’s hand off of his shoulder. “If you’re going to go on a suicide mission to fight against a crazy witch, that’s on you bro. However, I value my life.”  
Angelo asked, “What, are you scared of a princess?”  
Diablo’s face turned beet red. “I’m not scared of a princess!” He snapped. With a snarl, he said, “Fine. I’ll come along. This way, I can prove I’m not scared of any princess!” He whirled his cape and walked out the door. “Let’s go you cream puffs.”  
Volt looked at his sister and commented, “Well he’s pleasant.”   
“Now you can see why he’s my favorite classmate,” Mira grumbled.  
With a comforting half grin, Volt linked his arm in Mira’s and turned to his fairy friends. “Let's go,” he said. They all walked out together, along with Angelo and Trixie. They walked out into the courtyard, where Liz and Ellen transformed. There was only one wind rider for the specialists, though.  
“Here, let me!” Trixie said. She cast a spell, creating a near-perfect duplicate (excluding the fact it was green).  
“Thanks,” Mira told Trixie, before mounting it. She put on a pink-colored helmet before taking to the air.  
“Don't let her beat us there!!” Diablo shouted, shaking Angelo's shoulders.  
“Calm down, will ya, Di?” Angelo asked. “You'll knock us off course if you keep shaking me like that.” He put on his blue helmet as Diablo put on his red one. Angelo took off after Mira.  
The three fairies and witch flew after them. In the distance, Volt could see a plume of dangerously green magic. “I have a sneaking suspicion that Psyche might be that way,” he said, pointing that direction.  
“What gave you your first clue?” Mira asked. “Come on, we don't have any time to waste!”  
As they flew, Ellen asked, “Are you doing okay?”  
“Aside from the fact that my sister has turned evil and is summoning the dead, I'm okay,” Volt said. “I didn't think that a Wraithix would affect her, though.”  
“Why's that?” Liz asked. “Doesn't the Wraithix affect, like, everyone?”  
“Well, when the Wraiths fought Alfea, my sisters and I were immune to the negative energy wave they blasted. I figured that meant we had ‘Wraithix Immunity.’” Volt explained. “Guess I was wrong,” he mumbled.  
“I think that’s because the situation’s different,” Mira said. “We’re protected from the Wraithix aura wiping out our powers, but when Psyche put the Wraithix on, it drew out her inner darkness.”  
“What inner darkness? Psyche’s, like, the nicest person in the magic dimension.”  
“Well, Psyche’s still a witch. Her spirit magic is, by nature, dark magic. I think that the Wraithix boosted her powers until they took her over. Also, I’m guessing that Doom is somehow controlling her.” Mira was grim. “Volt, as of right now that’s not our sister. If she attacks us, she’s not going to hold back; neither should we. Understand?”  
“Do we have to?” Volt asked.   
“Trust me, I’m not happy about it either, but we have to buy time for the professors--even if it means fighting Psyche.” Mira was even more grim than usual.  
“Okay,” Volt reluctantly agreed. They soon flew in sight of Psyche and her army. Standing on top of a completely corporeal Ferociodon, Psyche’s face was glowing in the green light. She looked up at them with a cocky grin and waved, before throwing a huge spell of spiritual magic at them.  
With a shout, they dodged her spell. It exploded above them that blew them in all different directions. “Well, we definitely don’t have the element of surprise,” Mira groaned. “Attack!”  
The group of them flew down, summoning their respective powers. Without realizing it, Volt was struck by more lightning than he’d ever summoned before. He blasted it all. Ellen looked and gasped. “Volt! When did you get to your Charmix!?”  
“I have no idea!” Volt shouted. “But I like it!” He created a sphere of energy and spun it at several spirits in the army. “I’ve never been able to make ball lightning before.”  
“Less talking, more fighting!” Mira bellowed. She sliced through as many spirits as she could (which, admittedly, wasn’t that many). She was occasionally switching into her paladin form and blasting light at them (which was more effective).  
To everyone's surprise, Angelo and Diablo were cooperatively using blue and red flames against the ghosts, while swinging their swords. Trixie was lobbing hex after hex, causing all sorts of weird effects for the ghosts. Liz shot bolts of purple flame and Ellen was creating moonlight boomerangs she was throwing at them.  
Psyche just cackled and summoned more spirits, fighting back with seemingly no effort. She flew into the air and summoned her spirit magic to hit Volt with a spell. Volt summoned his charmix power and created a surge of electricity that caused Psyche’s spell to burst and dissipate.  
“Ooh! How fun!” Psyche laughed. “Banshee Howl!” She took in a deep breath and let out a long, horrible scream. It was so loud and awful that everyone (except PsycheP) fell to their knees, covering their ears. Even some of Psyche’s spirits fell prey to the wailing and completely evaporated. When she stopped screaming, Psyche giggled.  
The Psyche I know wouldn’t be so heartless, Volt thought. He was joined by Ellen, Liz, and Mira. They looked up to see Trixie flying in the air, blasting all sorts of tricks and treats at Psyche. Psyche growled and lobbed a spell at Trixie. With a small giggle, Trixie teleported out the way with a burst of confetti. The spell hit a group of spirits, making them disappear. “Of course…” Volt muttered. “Psyche’s magic works on the spirits! We need to get her to attack us.”  
“Great idea,” Mira agreed. “I bet Diablo is up for the task.”  
“I heard that!” Diablo shouted. He hopped onto his wind rider and flew up to Psyche. “Hey! Psycho!” he yelled at her. “Try to get me!” He blasted red flames at her that take the form of a demonic face. Psyche screamed in alarm and then bellowed in anger.  
“My! Name! Is! PSYCHE!!” She screamed, summoning more spirit power than before. With a resonating scream, she blasted the spirit energy in a beam of magic. With a gasp, Mira had to fly up and push Diablo out of the way.  
When the spell faded, more than half of Psyche’s army had disappeared. She floated in the air as a dark aura surrounded her like a second shadow. She screamed in anger and frustration, shooting beams of the dark magic everywhere. When he spirits were hit with these beams of magic, they grew seemingly stronger and more solid.  
Psyche! Don’t use up all of your power! Doom scolded her. I still need you to bring your siblings to me so I can claim the Luminous Jewels!  
“Don’t worry,” Psyche panted. “I’m just getting started.” She summoned her violin and began playing a haunting, wild melody. As she played, the wind around them picked up, whipping their hair and clothes around in all directions. It was cold, and the clouds were dark, and, suddenly, it all took on a dark green hue. The spirits of Psyche’s army suddenly each had a glowing green aura. They grew more solid and larger, until each of them towered over the Illuminates and their friends.  
“I’ll stop the violin, the rest of you take out as many of these...things as you can!” Volt flew up and grabbed Psyche’s arms, stopping her playing the violin. Psyche growled and tried to blast a curse at Volt, that he was barely able to dodge. Fighting against him, she made a ring with her fingers and whistled--a cold, strangely hollow sound.  
There was a distant roar that made chills run down everyone’s spines. Mira was busy with sword fighting multiple spirits at once, so she didn’t notice. “What did you do!?” Volt shouted.  
“Called a friend,” Psyche said with a wicked grin. Suddenly, the huge Ferociodon that she’d summoned. Only now, it was completely solid and more dangerous looking than ever before. And it was running straight at Mira.  
“No!” Volt shouted. He let go of Psyche and flew at Mira. She stopped fighting and turned just as the Ferociodon was right up to her. “MIRA!!” Volt screamed. He pushed her out of the way, taking her place as the Ferociodon’s jaw snapped shut.  
“VOLT!!” Volt’s friends screamed. Everyone stared at the Ferociodon in shock. With dark eyes, and flames curling off of them, Angelo and Diablo glared at Psyche. “You would do that to your own brother!? What kind of sister are you!?” Diablo shouted. The brothers hopped on their wind riders as Mira fell to her knees in shock. Liz’s eyes welled with tears. Trixie covered her mouth and looked away. Ellen clenched her fists, which glowed with moonlight.  
Psyche grinned wickedly, before everyone heard the buzzing. The Ferociodon’s eyes went wide as something began glowing in its stomach. There was a boom of thunder and the Ferociodon’s body evaporated. Floating in its place was Volt, in a suit with large, butterfly-like wings.  
Mira’s eyes watered up. “Volt!” she gasped. “You...you..you earned your enchantix!”  
Volt looked at his outfit. “Huh. I guess I did!” He clenched his fists.”Let’s do this!” His hands sparked with electricity. “Thunder Storm!” He threw his hands up into the air and blasted the dark clouds. His lightning worked against the dark magic of the storm, turning the clouds from dark green to their usual gray. The spirits shrunk and lost their green auras. Using the winds, Volt spread his fairy dust as far as he could, making all the spirits disappear.  
Psyche looked around in panic. “Wha...what are you doing!?”  
Volt gaver Psyche a serious look. “I’m saving my sister.” He fluttered his wings as fast as he could, and caught Psyche before she could fly away. He caught her by the wrist she was wearing the wraithix. Just touching it, he could feel its dark magic--something like a burning cold.  
“Let go of me!” Psyche hissed.  
Silently, Volt pulled off his fairy dust bottle and uncapped it, sprinkling the dust onto the wraithix. The dust sparkled like stars and the wraithix gave a soft scream as it evaporated into darkness. Without it, Psyche fell unconscious and her new outfit evaporated. She collapsed into Volt’s arms, and he gently fluttered down to the ground.  
Mira immediately ran up to the two of them, giving them a teary hug. “Is Psyche okay? Are you okay?” She asked. “Don’t scare me like that! I thought I was going to lose both of you!”  
“That’s what I thought,” Volt told Mira. “When I saw you were going to be munched by the Ferociodon, I just...couldn’t help myself. I had to save you.”  
Mira gave a small smile. “You idiot. You’re a lot braver than you give yourself credit for.”  
“Let’s get Psyche to Alfea. With the Wraithix gone, she should be better.” As a group the Illuminates and their friends took Psyche back to the school.

It was a few hours before Psyche woke up. “Huh?” She asked. “What happened?” She asked as she rubbed her head. “I feel weird…”  
“You were overtaken by the dark magic of a Wraithix,” Mira explained after she finished hugging Psyche. “Volt got his Enchantix and used his fairy dust to remove it from you.”  
“You mean that pretty bracelet? That was a Wraithix? I thought it was a gift from Trixie…” Psyche mumbled. “I’m glad it’s gone…”  
“Not exactly,” Faragonda solemnly told the Illuminates as she walked into the nurse’s office. “While its physical form is gone, the Wraithix’s power was absorbed into you. It’s dormant, thanks to Volt’s magic, but the wrong kind of magic could reactivate it again.”  
Psyche became sad. “Oh…”  
Suddenly, Volt and Mira hugged her. “No matter what, we won’t let that happen!” Volt promised.  
Mira added, “We’ll protect you!”  
The three Illuminates hugged each other tight.

In her cave, Doom growled and dissipated her screen. “Why those...those stupid little Illuminates!! How could they do that to my Wraithix!?” She screamed in frustration, and inky black tentacles shot out in all directions, embedding themselves in the walls.  
When she calmed down, she then said, “Still, Psyche is more powerful than the others. She might be useful in the future. The wrong kind of magic can reactivate her Wraithix? Well, I’m going to find it...eventually.”  
Doom cackled evilly.


	5. Fantasmix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to protect the Illuminates from Doom and her Wraithix, the Winx travel to the Cave of Jubilation to earn the power of Fantasmix. But they find that along with the trials of the cave, they must face the Trix, more powerful than ever

The Illumination  
Part 5: Fantasmix  
As the Winx and the Specialists flew to the Cave of Jubilation, Flora stared out the window with worry. Seeing her, Helia asked, “Flora, are you okay?” He sat with her and held her hand.  
“I’m just worried about Volt and his sisters. We’ve already been gone for a while; anything could have happened to them by now. I know we’re trying to earn Fantasmix so we can protect them, but I really wish they’d come along with us.” She sighed.  
“I think the Illuminates will be fine,” Helia assured her. “Mira is one of the most advanced fighters I've ever seen, Volt is a very powerful fairy and Psyche is a very powerful witch. Besides, with the Light of the Illumination spell they can summon, they can drive off almost any threat.”   
Noticing her, Stella hopped over and sat with Flora. “Remember to stay positive! We're going to be earning our Fantasmix powers! Ah! I can't wait to see the outfits!” She clasped her hands together and squealed.  
Up towards the front, Bloom stood next to Sky. “Any news?” she asked, looking at the screen.  
“Nothing yet; the Cave of Jubilation is pretty hard to find,” Sky replied. “We’ve passed over the coordinates about five times now, and no caves have showed up on the radar.”  
“That’s not reassuring,” Bloom sighed. “Maybe we should land.”  
“Bloom, not only is the ground below freezing, there are ice golems wandering as well as snow wolves. Leaving the ship, to put it simply, is a bad idea,” Timmy explained.  
Almost immediately after he said that, the wind howled and a tornado began spinning towards them, sparking with bluish-white lightning. that hit the ship and immediately fried the systems. The Winx and Specialists screamed as the ship plummeted to the ground.  
When the ship crashed, Stella groaned, “You really had to say something, didn’t you Timmy?” She had been thrown uncomfortably on the ground, halfway on top of Tecna.  
With a grunt, Tecna stood up shakily and walked to the console. “Timmy, help me run a report,” she said. The two of them typed and ran programs; Tecna plugged in her phone and pulled up a holographic screen. After a moment, Tecna said, “Well, there’s good news and bad news. Good news is that the damage is repairable. The bad news is that it is going to take a long time to repair. We’re going to have to split up.”  
Timmy added, “The guys will have to stay back here with me and help repair the ship, while the girls head up to the mountain. It might take too long for you to wait, and we need to get back to the school as soon as we can.”  
Helia commented, “Shouldn’t at least one of us go up with the girls? We’ve dealt with harsh terrain like this in our wilderness survival classes.”  
“Don’t worry, Helia,” Flora said reassuringly. “Remember, we’ve been to the Omega Dimension, and to Domino before its magic was restored.”  
“And don’t forget, we were by ourselves the first time we went to Domino,” Musa proudly commented. “So don’t underestimate us, boys.”  
“Besides, I’ve made perfectly fabulous outfits for it!” Stella happily announced. She snapped her fingers and in an instant the Winx girls were dressed in warm and colorful winter jackets.  
“Wow!” Aisha said. “Stella, these look great!”  
“You’ve really grown into your own as a designer,” Bloom added. “These are really warm, too! You’ve really mixed style and functionality with these!” She did a little twirl in hers, looking at all the details.  
With a mischievous grin, Stella turned to the Specialists and said, “Don’t worry, boys, I have outfits for you too!” She snapped her fingers again and the boys were dressed in winter coats as well; each one was a darker shade of the color his girlfriend was wearing.  
Each of the boys walked up to his girlfriend and held her. “Be sure to come back safe, okay princess?” Brandon said. “I can’t wait to see your new Fantasmix form.” He kissed Stella’s forehead gently.  
“Of course we will!” Stella replied. “You think I’m going to miss out on a new fabulous transformation?” She laughed and kissed him passionately.  
“I believe in you,” Helia whispered to Flora. “You’re the strongest fairies I know.” He gently brushed Flora’s hair from her eyes.   
“And, hopefully, we’ll be even stronger when you see us again,” Flora replied, hugging him tight. “I just hope that we’re strong enough to protect Mira, Volt, and Psyche.”  
Sky looked out the window nervously. “This area seems pretty inhospitable to house the Cave of Jubilation,” He told Bloom. He sighed. “I don’t want any of you to get hurt on your way there.”  
“We won’t, Sky. We’ll have the magic of the Dragon’s Flame protecting us. We’ll find Fantasmix, and we’ll be even more equipped than ever before!” Bloom said, giving him a kiss. “I promise.”  
The girls zipped up their jackets and packed up their bags. They waved at the boys before Timmy opened the door and they headed outside. Immediately, the boys began working on the ship, working as hard as they could to get it in the air again.

The Winx walked through the snow and wind, which strangely seemed to be actively working against them. It was unrelenting and cold, to the point that it seemed to be getting worse the closer they moved to the cave.  
“We should transform!” Stella said. “We can just fly up the mountain in our Butterflix forms and be there and back in no time at all!”  
“Are you kidding?” Aisha asked. “The winds will just blow us down again. At least on the ground we have a chance to keep from being blown everywhere.”  
“We haven’t even reached the base of the mountain,” Tecna commented. “If we manage to create a shield between us and the wind, it could give us more of an opportunity to to fly up.”  
“See, Tecna knows what she's talking about!” Stella happily said.  
“However, creating shields might create even more wind resistance and push us back even more,” Tecna added.  
“Never mind she's being ridiculous,” Stella grumbled.  
“Let's try it,” Musa said. “How much time can we lose, really? It's not like we've made a great deal of progress.”  
“We are much stronger in our fairy forms,” Bloom commented. “Why don't we at least try?”  
The three of them look imploring at Aisha, Tecna, and Flora. Stella added, “Also, remember, it's for the Illuminates.”  
Aisha sighed. “Fine.”  
“Magic Winx! Butterflix!” The girls shouted, activating their Butterflix forms.   
“We'll need to converge to make this shield,” Bloom said. The six girls joined hands and combine their magic, creating an iridescent half bubble around them.  
The Winx fluttered their wings and flew up the mountain. The magic of their shield redirected the wind around them and protected them from being blown down by the wind.

Hidden behind a cliff, Icy muttered a small angry curse. “Why do those Winx always have everything work out for them!?” She growled. “We’re even using our new Wraithix powers!”  
“Well, We haven’t fully activated our Wraithix powers,” Darcy commented. “Besides, we've faced their new butterfly powers before and we didn't exactly defeat them.”  
“I'm aware!” Icy snapped. She thought for a moment. “Obviously making the environment work against them didn't, well, work. Let's try to get the jump on them!”  
“Let’s activate our Wraithix while they're flying and make them drop out of thin air!” Stormy cackled.  
“No, we have to bring them back to Doom alive,” Icy argued.  
“Is it really that important whether or not if we do?” Stormy retorted. “We finally have the power to get rid of those pesky fairies, once and for all!”  
“I don't want to think what Doom will do to us if we don't!” Icy hissed. “She's more powerful than us and she has the strongest Wraithix. She might be able to kill us by blinking!”  
“I’m with Icy on this one,” Darcy agreed. “Doom has a really strong negative vibe, even compared to all the baddies we've worked with before.”  
“But she's never faced the Trix!” Stormy persisted.  
“I have the feeling that if she wanted, she wouldn't have to,” Darcy replied.  
“Let's go, sisters,” Icy growled. “The Winx are getting away from us!” the Trix growled and flew after the group of fairies.

Back at the ship, the boys were doing their absolute best to get the ship repaired. Timmy was reprogramming the navigation, Helia and Nex were rewiring the thrusters, and Brandon and Sky were patrolling outside, making sure no one attacked while the others were busy.  
“You should have seen Mira in her hand-to-hand combat class!” Sky told Brandon. “She's become such a strong warrior! I'm so proud of her.”  
“You've met the Illuminates before, right?” Brandon asked. “I remember you telling Cordatorta.”  
“Yeah. Before it closed off contact with the other magical worlds, Minerva was a very resourceful planet to trade with. Eraklyon and Minerva traded mostly in jewels, and when Minerva first started clostling off, Eraklyon was one of the few kingdoms Minerva stayed in contact with. I met the Illuminates a few times as kids, but I hadn't really understood about their mixed up powers,” Sky explained. “They're about the same age as Safira, and I think I remember a marriage contract from a while back.”  
“Safira?” Brandon asked. “Diaspro's bratty little sister Safira? Who'd be in a marriage contract with her?”  
“Volt is. Or was. When Minerva finally cut the trading partnership with Eraklyon and cut off all contact for good, I'm pretty sure Volt's and Safira's engagement was cut off, too.” Sky chuckled. “Lucky for Volt, because I hear he found himself a boyfriend.”  
“Oh yeah, I think Mira mentioned that guy. Orbo, right?” Brandon asked. “Well, I’m happy for them. All of them really. Living such a sheltered life must have been terrible. At least they had each other.”  
Sky patted Brandon’s shoulder, but they both heard a sudden noise and drew their weapons. “What was that?” Brandon asked in shock.  
“I don’t know, but I don’t want to find out,” Sky replied. “Let’s see if Timmy has the repairs done yet.” Nervously, their weapons still drawn, the two of them headed back into the ship.  
They didn’t notice the shadowy blue figure slip through the snow.

The Winx girls pushed through the wind and snow, using the fullest extent of their Butterflix powers to keep from freezing. They reached the cave opening and landed. Each of them brushed the snow off of their Butterflix dresses.  
“You know, that wasn't as difficult as Timmy was making it out to be.” Stella commented pointedly. The fairies started walking through the cave, when they heard a loud growling.  
“You just had to say something!” Musa scolded. The Winx girls watched as a large beast made of ice and snow formed in front of them. It glared before planting its feet and roaring, sending a gale of icy wind that nearly blew them out of the cave again.  
Bloom growled and shot a few bursts of flame; it pushed the beast back some, but not by a great deal. In fact, this just seemed to enrage it more, making it lash out at them.  
It shot icicles at the fairies, causing them to scatter and dodge. Bloom created a fire shield, which melted the icicles as they passed through it. Bloom, Musa, and Stella all blasted at the monster, while Aisha created a Morphix lasso around the monster’s waist, which stretched and twisted around the monster. Tecna ran an analysis, trying to figure out the monster's weakness.  
“Wait!!” Flora bellowed. All of the other winx girls--plus the monster--froze. Flora took a deep breath and said, “This is the Cave of Jubilation. What if this is one of the tests? Aisha, let it go.”  
“But…” Aisha protested.  
“Let. It. Go.” Flora instructed. Her tone startled the others so much their spells fizzled out right there. Flora fluttered up to the monster and said, “Natural Whisper.” Her aura glowed green and she gently touched the monster. “What's wrong?”  
“The storm outside is scaring my babies,” the monster explained. “Then you flew into the cave and attacked me.”  
“I'm sorry we attacked; you startled us, but we overreacted. Please accept my apologies.” Flora told the mother. “We did not cause the storm, but maybe we could cheer your kids up.”  
The mother calmed down a bit, and turned into a lovely ice spirit. “I accept your kind offer. Follow me, please.”  
Flora and the other Winx girls followed behind the snow spirit, and Bloom asked, “Flora, how did you know that would work?”  
“I didn't,” Flora replied. “But if we’re going to earn our Fantasmix, we need to try to help, not just fight.” She looked at the worried ice spirit, who was now talking to a very apologetic Aisha.  
Bloom sighed. “Yeah, I guess you're right.”  
Soon, they came to a quaintly decorated cave, with small, fuzzy, child-sized spirits.  
There was a crack of thunder, and the group flocked to their mother. The mother purred and clicked her tongue, and they calmed down. Bloom knelt so she was eye level with them and said, “Hi there!!” She created a small spark of flame and began making it dance around.  
In a moment, the little spirits cooed and floated from behind their mother and began playing around. Stella replaced the flames with little balls of light so the snow spirits wouldn’t get hurt. They began floating and singing around the Winx girls, making the ice glow with aurora lights.  
The Winx began laughing and flying around, playing with the little frost spirits, until the spirits grew tired and laid down with their mother. “Thank you,” the mother said.   
“No problem,” Flora replied. The Winx girls waved goodbye and flew further down the cave.  
Before, there was a roar which shook the walls. The Winx heard the sound of a large creature running towards them, and they all braced themselves. A large, icy sabertooth cat was running at them, roaring. It was so large that the winx weren't even the size of its head.  
All of the Winx girls flew out of the way except Musa, who said, “She sounds scared.” She calmly stood there as the beast halted to a stop, covering her with snow. Musa brushed off the snow and gently touched the animal's fur.  
“Her babies are in danger!” Musa gasped.   
“Oh no!” Flora replied.   
Musa turned to the cat and said, “Lead us to them.”  
The cat growled, and the Winx followed her down to a large cave. There was a steep, icy slope to a large crevice, and the little cubs were stranded on a single ridge. “We have to save them!” Aisha shouted. She tried to fly down, but Tecna stopped her. “They're too large for us to carry. I might have an idea, though. Flora and Aisha, stabilize the ridge. Bloom and Stella, provide light. Musa, you and I will levitate them.”  
The other Winx girls nodded, and they all flew into their positions. Aisha and Flora used their respective powers to stabilize where the cubs were stranded, Bloom and Stella created a strong light so everyone could see what they were doing, and Musa and Tecna combined their magic to levitate the cubs to safety.  
The Winx regrouped with the mother cat, and she happily purred and nuzzled them. “Aw,” Musa laughed. “You're very welcome!”  
The Winx continued even further down the tunnel before they heard some very familiar voices. “Bloom!!” They heard Sky's voice echo through the walls.  
“Stella!!” Brandon's voice echoed. “Girls? Where are you??”  
“We're over here!” Stella shouted.  
“Where is here??” Nex bellowed. “It sounds like you're shouting from every direction!”  
“You're one to talk!” Aisha replied. “You guys are just shouting and--”  
“Everyone be quiet!!” Musa bellowed. The sound reverberated across the caves. “I can locate where the sound is coming from. Sky, start whistling. No matter what, just whistle!”  
There was a moment of silence and then the girls heard a Sky whistling a tune. Musa closed her eyes and opened them again. “Follow me!” Musa told the others. The fairies flew through the cave, following Sky's tune, until they rounded a corner and ran into the boys...literally.  
They joyfully reunited, all of them hugging and laughing, while Musa proudly said, “Ha! I told you so!”  
“It was so strange,” Timmy commented. “The moment you flew away, the air cleared and all of the issues with the ship seemed to fix themselves!” Timmy commented.  
Grimly, Tecna said, “I believe someone is trying to prevent us from finding Fantasmix.”  
“Yeah, and I think her name is Doom!” Stella replied.  
“We should keep moving,” Bloom said. “We all know how dangerous Doom is, and I don’t think that we want to be sitting ducks when she strikes next.” The others nodded and they all continued walking down the cave.  
Soon, they all heard a crying sound as they came across a muscular, greenish-blue ice man in light blue armor. Seeing him, the boys immediately drew their weapons, but the girls stopped them from attacking. “Wait!” Stella shouted. “This is the Cave of Jubilation, we have to be nice!” She walked up to the crying iceman, who jumped and drew his sword and pointed it at her. “Whoa, whoa, hey…” Stella gently said as Brandon shouted in alarm. “We don't want to fight you, we're just hear to help.”  
The tall, formidable iceman began shaking, before collapsing and wailing. “My b-beloved...has been taken! And I cannot save...save...” He broke down sobbing.  
“Oh no!” Bloom gasped. “Do you know where your beloved was taken?”  
The iceman shakily pointed his finger before crying again. Tecna and Aisha gently patted his back, and Bloom assured him, “Don't worry, we'll help you find your beloved.”  
“R-really?” The iceman sniffled and wiped his face. “Thank you...my name is Borean.”  
“I’m Bloom, and these are my friends, the Winx Club!” Bloom introduced. “Could you lead the way?”  
Borean nodded, and the group moved further into the cave. The deeper they went, the colder it became. Not just physically, either, but like a very dark presence was watching them. “Do you think Doom is watching?” Musa asked, looking around the cave nervously.  
“I have no doubt,” Tecna replied. “She seems like the type to watch her plans unfold.”  
They heard a shouting noise, and Borean gasped, “Australon!” before running. The Winx and Specialists gasped and ran after him, until the sound of cackling froze them in their tracks.  
Floating in the air were the three Trix, in all of their terrible wickedness. They leered at the Winx while a bound iceman levitated in the air behind them, completely unconscious. “Australon! My love! What have they done to you?” Borean gasped.  
Australon’s eyes fluttered open and he asked, “Borean...is that you…?”  
“Oh shut up!” Icy snapped. She snapped her fingers and Australon's binding tightened.  
“Hey! Stop that!” Bloom shouted. She shot a burst of flame that dissolved the bindings, and Aisha caught Australon as he fell, before handing him to Borean.   
“How did you escape!?” Bloom asked. “You were trapped in limbo!”  
“We escaped...with a little help,” Darcy chuckled darkly.  
“Well, at least it's just the Trix and not Doom,” Stella commented. “Not like we haven't beaten them before.”  
“Oh, this won't be like before,” Icy cackled. The Trix grinned evilly as they revealed the golden, jewelled bracelets on their wrists. “After all, Doom sends her regards.”  
“Wraithix!” The Winx gasped.  
“Oh how perceptive!” Icy laughed. “Sisters, let's give the little fairies a reward!”  
The Trix held up their Wraithix and shouted, “Wraithix Shadow!!” A wave of negative energy emanated from the Trix and dissolved the Winx’ Butterflix, dropping them to the ground.  
As the Winx watched, the Trix were wrapped in shadows from their Wraithix. In a moment and a flash of light, the Trix were transformed and more horrid than ever. They were dressed in dark ball gowns and crowns, decorated with the same jewels that adorned their Wraithix. Their hair grew longer, and Icy’s was pulled up into pigtails.  
The Trix cackled wickedly and Icy shouted, “We have finally become the queens we were meant to be!” The Trix cackled and summoned their magic, blasting it at the Winx. The Specialists pushed the girls out of the way, and shouted in pain.  
When the girls looked, the boys had all been turned to stone. “Oh no!” Bloom gasped.  
“How dare you!?” Aisha screamed. “Butterflix!!”  
Nothing happened, and the Trix grinned. Once again, Aisha shouted, “Butterflix!”  
“Sinking in, yet?” Darcy asked.  
“Run.” Bloom said. When the Trix began summoning their spells again, she shouted, “RUN!!” The Winx dodged the spell, and ran down the cave. The Trix laughed maniacally and flew after them.  
As the Winx ran, Stella asked Aisha, “Did you forget that Wraithix removes us of our powers??”  
“Sorry! Heat of the moment, I was angry!” Aisha replied. Without warning, the Winx slipped and slid down a twisty slope, until they landed much further down than the ledge they'd been standing on.  
Tecna's phone beeped and she pulled it out. With a gasp, she said, “I'm picking up readings of an extremely powerful magic source through there!” She pointed to a cave opening nearby.  
“Let's go, quickly!” Bloom urged. The Winx began running to the tunnel, but suddenly found their way blocked by the Trix, appearing in bursts of darkness.  
“I wonder how Doom will reward us for capturing the Winx!” Stormy cackled excitedly.  
Bloom tried to blast her magic st the witches, but it fizzled in midair. The Trix cackled wickedly and floated up to the Winx, ready to capture them.  
There was a sudden roaring noise, and the Trix were knocked out of the way by a gust of wind. With a gasp, the Winx watched as the snow spirit, saber tooth cat, Borean and Australon attack the Trix. “Go!” Borean shouted. “We'll hold them off!”  
“But…” Bloom muttered.  
“Don't worry!” Australon shouted, blasting icy winds at Darcy. “You saved us and protected our happiness!”  
“It’s the least we can do!” The ice spirit agreed. The cat roared in agreement and swept Icy out of the way so the Winx could run through.  
“Thank you!!” Stella shouted. “We really appreciate it!”  
The Winx ran through the tunnel towards a bright white light glowing at the end. They ran through and found themselves in a large icy cavern lined with grand, crystalline thrones. There were seven in all, and on each sat a grand-looking magical being made of ice. One, an ice cairy dressed in frills and lace, smiled kindly at the Winx.  
“Winx Club, welcome to the inner sanctum of the caves of Jubilation,” She said. “We are the Lights of Joy. We represent the Joy of Laughter,”  
“The Joy of Wisdom,” A man in Zenithian-like robes said.  
“The Joy of Beauty,” A woman in a Solarian dress said.  
“The Joy of Life,” A woman in Lynphean clothes said.  
“The Joy of Music,” A man in Melodian Robes said.  
“The Joy of Excitement,” an icy merman said.  
“And the Joy of Love,” A woman with dragon wings finished.  
The Ice Fairy continued, “I am Abigail, the Fairy of the Cave of Jubilation, as well as the creator of Fantasmix. The six of you travelled here for a new power to help you protect your new friends, and so we gift to you the power of Fantasmix!”  
Six different colored lights floated up from the ground, and formed into small floating, glowing stones. A red music note flew to Musa, an orange heart flew to Bloom, a yellow star flew to Stella, a pink flew flew to Flora, a blue raindrop flew to Aisha, and a purple triangle flew to Tecna. “These Fantasmix stones will grant you the power you need against the darkest darkness,” Abigail said. “Your greatest joy will become your strongest spell.”  
The Ice Melodian said, “For Musa, you have the Memory of a Melody.”  
The Ice Dragon continued, “For Bloom, you have Blazing Love.”  
“Princess Stella has the Glorious Spotlight,” The Solarian added.  
“Flora, you will wield the Beauty of Nature,” The Lynphean explained.  
The mermaid chimed, “Aisha, you now have the Dance of the Ocean.”  
“Tecna, you now have the Perfect Solution,” The Zenithian finished.  
“We will guide you on your journey, as you find the Luminous Jewels and unlock all of your Fantasmix powers,” Abigail explained. The little stones floated onto the Winx’ palms, and turned to light that was absorbed into the Winx’ chests.  
“Wait, are our special Fantasmix spells attacks? Or are they healing powers?” Bloom asked.  
“You shall see,” Abigail said with a small laugh.  
Flora added, “Do you think we could take an extra Fantasmix stones for our friends back at Alfea?”  
The Zenithian cleared his throat. “Unfortunately no. To earn a Fantasmix stone, one must pass the trials of the cave. And while your pupil Volt would make an excellent Fantasmix fairy, it is just not possible.”  
“To bring any magic in contact with the Illumination would be to change, even reverse it. You might end up trapping him in a power equivalent to Wraithix,” the Dragon said.  
Flora looked worried and disappointed, before they heard a shout of pain and a booming noise. “Oh no!” She gasped.  
“Our new friends are in danger. We have to help them!” Musa said.  
“Go,” Abigail said. “Save them.”  
As the Winx ran out, Abigail shouted, “To find the Luminous Jewels, just be yourselves!”  
“Thank you!” Bloom shouted in return. The Winx ran through the tunnel to see that the Trix were now winning again the ice army.   
Seeing them, Darcy taunted, “Awww, are the little fairies back for more??”  
Bloom growled, “Oh trust me, we're more than you can handle. Ready, girls?”  
As a group, they shouted, “Magic Winx! Fantasmix!” In a flash, they transformed into their new Fantasmix, covered in ribbons and with lacy wings. Esch girl wore her Fantasmix stone on the center of her chest.  
The Trix were taken by surprise, but shouted, “Wraithix convergence! Ultimate Wraithix Shadow!” Their Wraithix sent out waves of the cold, negative magic, but for the Winx it felt nothing more than a chilly breeze.  
Stella flew into the air and shouted, “Glorious Spotlight!” She held up her hands and summoned a strong golden light. The Wraithix power seemed to retreat in contact with this power, and the Winx’ friends seemed strengthened by it.  
“Lotus Blast!” Flora shouted. She summoned a glowing lotus flower that blasted the Trix, knocking them out of the air.  
“Resonant Echo!” Musa added. She blasted a wave of sound at chunks of ice above the Trix, which fell down upon them. With a growl, the Trix disappeared.  
“That was easier than expected,” Aisha commented. “Almost too…” she froze as she looked at the Ice Spirit and her children, and she noticed that one of the children had a strange, aqua-colored aura. In her head, she heard a small voice say, “I wish that the witches would never come back, so we're always safe.”  
She had no idea what this was, but she thought, “Me too.” Before she realized it, small aqua bubbles floated from her hands and popped in the air with bursts of glitter. The Winx and ice creatures watched in amazement, before Stella screamed.  
“The boys! We left them!” She flew up the slope, shouting, “I'm coming, Brandy-poo!” Musa, Aisha, and Tecna followed closely after.  
Bloom and Flora turned to Australon and Borean and asked, “Do you need us to fly you up?”  
“No thanks,” Borean said. “We know these caves like the back of our hands. Now go! Your beloved await!”  
The two girls nodded and flew after the others. Before long, they were in the cavern where the boys had been--and still were--petrified in stone. “How are we going to reverse this?” Stella asked.  
“I have an idea,” Tecna said. “This spell was caused by the Wraithix, so our Fantasmix powers should be able to fix it. Let's each converge our special Fantasmix spells!”  
“That's a great idea!” Bloom agreed. “Come on, girls!” The Winx flew into a circle in the air and each held out her hand. Bloom started with, “Blazing Love!”  
“Glorious Spotlight!”  
“Memory of a Melody!”  
“Beauty of Nature!”  
“Perfect Solutions!”  
“Dance of the Ocean!”  
Together, the Winx shouted, “Fantasmix convergence!” They combined their spells, creating a bright burst of light.  
When the light faded, the boys groaned and collapsed, no longer frozen in stone. With laughter and tears, the Winx happily hugged the Specialists.  
“Whoa! Check out the new threads!” Nex laughed. “Aisha, you look great!”  
“Does this mean you've acquired Fantasmix?” Timmy asked.  
“Yes,” Bloom answered. “It also means that we can finally fight back against Doom.”  
“It also means we can head back to Alfea!” Stella sighed happily. “I can't wait to get out of this cold!” She saw their new ice friends and chuckled nervously. “No offense.”  
“None taken,” Australon replied. “We know these caves aren't the warmest. We would happily escort you from the caves, however.”  
The Ice Spirit said, “We know a few shortcuts,” before giggling.  
The Winx and Specialists shared a look before Stella said, “By all means, please lead the way! I'm freezing!”  
Everyone laughed as they walked from the cave.

In the airship, Stella sighed happily next to the heater. “For being so cold, those caves are actually quite nice...when they're not filled with witches.”  
“Glad you think so,” Musa giggled, “Because we promised Australon and Borean that we'd bring the Illuminates over for a dinner party.” She laughed at the shocked expression Stella gave.  
“Speaking of,” Aisha thoughtfully said, “Right after we defeated the Trix, I think one of the little ice spirit kids wished for them never to return.”  
“Really? I didn't hear anything,” Musa commented.  
“It was in my head, which was weird enough,” Aisha replied, “but the weirdest thing is that I think I granted the wish.”  
“Well, Abigail did say we'd discover all sorts of powers with our Fantasmix. Maybe that's one of them,” Tecna replied. “We can look it up in the library.”  
The ship landed and they dismounted, with Stella telling Tecna, “Doesn't this seem like something we should figure...out...on our own?”   
They looked at a slightly alarming sight: Volt was in a new fairy form, next to a red-headed fairy with freckles in a santa-like costume. Volt, the new fairy, and Volt's other fairy friends were standing around with a strange magic charm. Volt looked at the charm, his friends, then his fairy form and nervously laughed, “We can explain…”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of an ongoing fic I'm writing! You can find me on tumblr at: www.prince-amethyst.tumblr.com or, if you want to message me with questions about the fanfic and/or characters, message me on discord: jamartin1736


End file.
